Pokemon Blanco y Negro: Aventuras en Unova
by Ricardo753
Summary: Sinopsis: Después de quedar en cuarto lugar en la liga Sinnoh y por sugerencia de un amigo, Ash decide quedarse en Pueblo Paleta un tiempo entrenando a sus pokemon, durante ese tiempo se rencuentra con viejos amigos y descubre varias cosas que lo ayudaran mientras se prepara para su próximo viaje a la región de Unova.
1. Prologo

**Buenas amigos, aquí les traigo mi primer fic de pokémon, la idea se me ocurrió luego de ver el final de XY y lo que viene con Sol y Luna, sin embargo no es un fic que se base en ninguna de estas temporadas si no en una anterior, la de Blanco y Negro.**

 **Sinopsis: Después de quedar en cuarto lugar en la liga Sinnoh y por sugerencia de un amigo, Ash decide quedarse en Pueblo Paleta un tiempo entrenando a sus pokémon, durante ese tiempo se rencuentra con viejos amigos y descubre varias cosas que lo ayudaran mientras se prepara para su próximo viaje a la región de Unova.**

 **Clasificación: Acción/Aventura/Drama.**

 **No soy muy fan de los fics de romance, no es que no me agraden ni nada, sino que al buscar pokémon en fanfiction la mayoría se concentran principalmente en el romance y muy pocos lo hacen en la esencia de pokémon que es la aventura y acción en algunos casos, por otro lado los pocos fics que he leído de romance siempre hacen que Ash se empareje inmediatamente con la chica o chicas en cuestión sin antes dar una razón por la que se enamoraron.**

 **Pero como no vinieron a leer mis quejas, aclaro lo siguiente para que disfruten esta pequeña idea mía:**

 **1\. Pokémon no me pertenece solo este fic.**

 **2\. Esta es mi humilde opinión de como debió ser la temporada Blanco y Negro.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Pokémon no me pertenece, solo este fic.**

 **NOTA ADICIONAL: Hay información importante al final. Esto va dirigido a aquellos que pueden haber leído el capítulo antes.**

"Bla bla bla" - Persona hablando

(Bla bla bla) - Persona pensando

 **"** **Bla bla bla" – Telepatía, Aura o Seres no humanos hablando**

 **(Bla bla bla) – Telepatía, Aura o Seres no humanos pensando**

" _Bla bla bla/_ _ **Bla bla bla**_ _" – flashbacks o recuerdos de frases importantes_

 **PROLOGO**

 **:Sinnoh:**

\- Isla del Valle Lily –

En esta bulliciosa isla, en la lejana, fría y misteriosa región de Sinnoh se estaba llevando acabo uno de los eventos más importantes del año…..

La liga pokémon.

Una competencia en donde los mejores entrenadores de la región y de otras regiones se enfrenaban en feroces combates para llevarse el trofeo a casa.

En estos momentos toda la ciudad se encontraba en el estadio principal donde se preparaban para la gran final, todas las personas sean nativas o no se encontraban ansiosos por ver la batalla….

Oh buen, casi todas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el centro pokémon del lugar o más específicamente en la parte trasera de este, un joven de 13 años cabello negro y vestido de prendas negras y azules principalmente junto con una gorra roja, se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos que daban hacia el campo de entrenamiento del centro, con un aire deprimido a su alrededor.

Este joven no era otro que Ash Ketchum un joven entrenador, enérgico, alegre y con una gran voluntad, quien no hace un par de horas había llevado un feroz combate en la liga antes menciona que termino lamentablemente en su derrota.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ash: POV

\- (No puedo creer que volví a perder)

Pienso con la cabeza gacha y mi sombrero bloqueándome el rostro.

– (Mis pokémon lo hicieron genial durante toda la competencia y logramos llegar tan lejos, incluso derrotar a Paul…..me sentía tan feliz….)

Una leve sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro, pero esta desaparece casi al instante y mis puños se aprietan.

– (Pero entonces apareciste tú….)

Un recuerdo de un joven de gabardina y expresión seria junto con un pokémon de aspecto siniestro me golpean.

– (Tobías)

Las imágenes de nuestra batalla recorrían mi mente, mis pokémon cayendo uno por uno bajo el poder de tu Darkrai y mis esperanzas de ganar con ellos, solo para hasta la aparición de Sceptile quien con mucho esfuerzo y demonios…

…..

…..

…..

Mucha suerte, logro conectar un golpe crítico y derrotarle, mis esperanzas habían vuelto tan pronto como el réferi anuncio su incapacidad para luchar.

\- (Podía sentir la energía que me bombeaba y que mis oportunidades se habían incrementado)

Pero entonces…

…..

…..

…..

Latios apareció, y con el mi oportunidad se eliminó.

La imagen de Sceptile cayendo derrotado por un Giga impacto me golpean, seguido por la derrota de Swellow.

\- (No es que me allá rendido sin embargo. Si hasta allí había llegado iba a caer luchando, y ese Latios caería también)

El recuerdo del feroz combate entre Latios y mi Pikachu, mi inicial y mi mejor amigo me llenan de una gran emoción.

Y entonces luego de un feroz choque de Resplandor y Placaje eléctrico + Cola férrea.

Mi último pokémon cayo y con mi oportunidad de ganar el trofeo…..

…..

…..

…..

…

… aun así, demonios valió la pena por que logramos derrotar a ese Latios.

Pero a pesar de eso, aquí estoy, lejos del estadio, esperando por que sanen a mis pokémon y tratando de no llorar o gritar por mi derrota.

Brock y Dawn, mis compañeros de viaje y un par de mis mejores amigos se habían quedado atrás en el estadio por petición mía, asegurándoles que estaba bien y que no tenían que preocuparse.

No los había convencido, lo sé por la mirada que me daban, pero, aun así Brock asintió y se llevó a Dawn con él.

El me conocía de hace años y sabía que lo mejor era dejarme solo por ahora.

\- (Tengo que agradecerle cuando estemos solos)

Pienso y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Sabía que no debía comportarme así, esta no era la primera liga en la que competía o batalla que luchaba y perdía, y sabía que probablemente no fuera la última.

Pero…

….

….

….

Aun así, es frustrante, lo cerca que estuve de lograr ganar solo para que alguien más fuerte llegara y se convirtiera en mi muralla imposible de pasar.

Era algo curioso, como siempre había alguien o algo que se interponía entre yo y la victoria.

En Kanto fue e Team rocket y su intento de robo de mis pokémon.

En Johto fueron Harrison y su Blaziken.

En Hoenn fueron Tyson y su Meowth.

Y ahora en Sinnoh Tobías y sus dos o más legendarios.

Era un pensamiento bastante curioso, pero yo sabía que también era estúpido.

En todos esos momentos siempre hubo un porque? y una razón.

En Kanto fue mi inmadurez y poco conocimiento lo que me llevo a esa pérdida tan vergonzosa, ahora sé que podría haber llegado más lejos si me hubiera tomado el entrenamiento enserio y no solo apresurarme hacia los gimnasios sin prepararme o subestimar a sus líderes, si no hubiera sido tan infantil y confiado en ese momento Charizard no me hubiera empezado a desobedecer lo que no me hubiera llevado a la derrota incluso con el intento de robo del Team rocket.

En Johto había aprendido de mis errores y me preparaba mas, no tanto como debería, pero al menos lo hacía, mis pokémon y yo luchamos con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, para ganar cada una de las medallas de gimnasio, y durante la liga derrotamos a cada oponente, hasta que nos tocó enfrentar a Harrison y sus pokémon. Debería haber hecho caso a Brock e investigar un poco sobre Harrison para preparar mi equipo, sobre todo cuando el había derrotado unos meses antes a un pokémon al que yo y mi equipo no pudimos ganar, pero de nuevo estaba confiado y eso junto a la mayor experiencia de Harrison me llevo a la derrota.

Luego estuvo Hoenn, Hoenn fue, un aire nuevo, y no solo por ser una nueva región por explorar o los pokémon nuevos por ver, no, fue nuevo en todo el sentido, o en la mayor parte al menos, fui allá con la intención de tener un nuevo inicio, por lo que solo lleve a Pikachu conmigo, algo que lamente cuando sin siquiera llegar a la región fuimos atacados por el Team rocket, otra vez, solo que esta vez cuando se llevaron a Pikachu, yo estaba solo, con nadie más u otro pokémon que pudiera usar, fue algo tan frustrante.

Por suerte todo salió bien al final y me volví a reunir con mi amigo, e iniciamos un nuevo viaje teniendo compañía de nuevo de parte de los hermanos Maple y de Brock, viajamos por la región, conociendo nuevas personas, capturando y viendo nuevos pokémon, reuniendo las medallas o en el caso de May los listones, todo para llegar a su conclusión en la liga pokémon, donde nuevamente fui demasiado confiado y en menor medida arrogante, hasta el punto en que aparte de Pikachu, no use otros pokémon fuera de los que capture en Hoenn, lo que me tomo factura al final cuando perdí ante Tyson y su Meowth.

Lo peor no fue perder, no, lo peor fue darme cuenta de lo agotado que estaban mis pokémon después de esa batalla, al no haber utilizado otros pokémon, había estado usando los mismos durante múltiples batallas diarias durante varios días, lo que no solo fue estúpido en la parte competitiva por que le daba la ventaja a mis oponentes de saber que pokémon usaría, no, fue más estúpido por parte mía como entrenador ya que incluso con los cuidados que recibían del centro pokémon los pokémon necesitaban un día o dos de descanso después de batallas intensas para estar al 100% y el no permitirlo me dio factura al final no solo con una perdida más, sino con un regaño indirecto de la enfermera Joy.

Que, aunque no lo dijera directamente, yo sabía que estaba decepcionada después de ver el agotamiento de mis pokémon.

Yo mismo me había sentido como basura después de eso, sobre todo siendo un fiel creyente del no abuso hacia los pokémon, lo que hice, incluso si no fue conscientemente, fue abusar de ellos.

Después de darme cuenta de eso, había pedido perdón a mis pokémon prometiendo que no volvería a pasar, estos me habían perdonado fácilmente y no podía estar más feliz de eso.

Pero dejando eso de lado, volví a concentrarme en lo que hacía, pensar en todas mis fallas hasta el momento y lo que pude haber hecho mejor. Lo que me traía devuelta a Sinnoh. La región más alejada a la que había viajado y lugar de mi más reciente derrota.

Sinnoh había sido hasta ahora la región en que más emociones había vivido, mi inicio aquí fue similar a Hoenn, trayendo conmigo solo a Pikachu y capturando un nuevo equipo, los cuales entrene y use en las batallas de gimnasio, conocí una nueva amiga, me reuní con Brock y también conocí al que ha sido hasta ahora uno de mis mayores rivales….

….

….

….

Paul

Inteligente, frio, calculador y sin emociones, al menos hacia la mayoría, eran las palabras que lo describían, y la forma en que trataba a sus pokémon como no más que meras herramientas, me habían hecho hervir la sangre.

En palabras del propio Brock, él era mi opuesto total.

Pero, aun así, con forme más avanzaba mi viaje y confrontaba a mi rival, comencé a entenderlo un poco, y a su vez Paul me entendió más a mí.

Nuestro enfrentamiento final en la liga nos había dejado en terreno neutral, no somos amigos, pero ahora tampoco somos enemigos, somos solo dos entrenadores que se respetan mutuamente y tenían sus discrepancias.

Aun así, no pude evitar sentir satisfacción cuando lo derrote, sobre todo usando al pokémon que el había llamado inútil y sin valor.

Ese momento había sido grandioso, y había sentido que por fin iba a lograr mi meta de ganar la liga, había derrotado al que consideraba la muralla entre yo y la copa.

….

….

….

….

Solo para regresar a la dura realidad cuando Tobías apareció y demostró ser la muralla verdadera.

Yo todavía estaba lejos de ser el más fuerte, en el mundo había entrenadores que han estado en la profesión por años y al igual que Tobías ellos eran capaces de derrotar, capturar y entrenar a los pokémon que muchos llamaban leyendas por su gran poder.

Todavía no era el más fuerte y si quería serlo tendría que empeñarme más.

La pregunta que me molestaba ahora sin embargo era….

…..

…

…..

…

Que debía hacer ahora?, viajar a otra región e intentarlo otra vez? o quizás reintentar una liga anterior?, o quizás…

Mis reflexiones fueron cortadas cuando una sombra se proyectó sobre mí, era una persona podía decirlo por los pies frente a mí, pero Brock y Dawn estaban en el estadio, y aparte de eso la persona usaba botas negras, no solo eso, eran botas negras de mujer, lo cual descartaba a Brock. Dawn tampoco usaba ese tipo de artículos por lo que tampoco era ella.

Sintiendo mi curiosidad incrementar, levante la mirada y me sorprendí al ver quien era

\- "Cynthia¡"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- "Cynthia¡" – exclama con asombro el pelinegro, pues en efecto frente a él no era otra que la campeona de Sinnoh y la que es considerada una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo

\- "Hola Ash" – saluda la bella dama sus ojos grises y serenos encontrándose con los sorprendidos ojos cafés del azabache – "Puedo sentarme?"

….

….

….

….

Le tomo unos segundos captar la pregunta de la campeona, pero, cuando lo hizo rápidamente recupero la compostura y se hizo a un lado.

\- "Gracias"

Tomando asiendo la campeona y el azabache se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, o al menos lo era para Ash quien daba cada tanto una mirada de reojo a la campeona quien solo mirada al cielo.

\- (Porque está aquí Cynthia?, No debería estar preparándose para ver el combate final?) – eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Ash – "Etto…cy…."

\- "Dime Ash, que haces aquí solo?, porque no estas con Brock y Dawn?" – pregunta la campeona cortando y sorprendiendo al azabache

\- "Ah…b..bueno yo solo estoy esperando a que mis pokémon sean curados y les dije a Brock y Dawn que no era necesario que vinieran, es todo"

\- "Ya veo, pero aun así por que estas aquí tu solo y no adentro en el lobby?"

Sorprendido nuevamente, Ash no pudo encontrar palabras para responder, y como lo haría, no simplemente podía decir "Estoy aquí porque necesitaba pensar y no quería que nadie me viera deprimido por mi derrota" o algo así.

\- "Ya veo, créeme cuando te digo que yo también me he tomado un tiempo después de una batalla para pensar, así que no hay nada malo en ello" – dice Cynthia mientras se giraba para encarar al joven

Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon y pronto se dio cuenta que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Cynthia sonrió ante la sorpresa en el rostro del azabache, era realimente tierno verlo avergonzado.

\- "También debes saber que no es bueno que te tomes una derrota tan apecho, es algo de la vida"

Dejando su vergüenza de lado y parpadeando ante las palabras de Cynthia, la expresión de Ash se volvió tranquila y miro al suelo de nuevo sus ojos reflejando tristeza.

\- "Yo lo sé, esta no es la primera vez que me derrotan y probablemente tampoco sea la última, es solo que….."

\- "Es solo que?…." – repite la campeona incitando al joven a seguir

Este se giró a mirarla y la bella dama se sorprendió al ver tantas emociones cruzar por sus ojos.

Tristeza, dolor, vergüenza, orgullo, felicidad, frustración, eran algunas de las que podía estar segura la campeona.

\- "Es solo que…..mi sueño es llegar a ser un maestro pokémon, no solo un maestro sino el mejor de todos" – responde el chico con ligera pasión – "Pero, aun así, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos y los de mis pokémon, todavía no he ganado una liga y aunque suene algo tonto, me propuse a mí mismo ese objetivo"

Cynthia miro al joven con simpatía - "Porque?" – pregunta , ganando la atención del azabache – "Porque te propusiste ganar una liga?, sabes que incluso si lo hicieras todavía no serias un maestro cierto?"

Ash la miro con incertidumbre, no sabiendo si debía decirle, al final solo suspiro.

\- "Lo sé, sé que solo ganar la liga no me hará un maestro pokémon" – admite el joven, pues era una realidad que ya conocía desde hace un tiempo – "Simplemente es una meta que me propuse, es algo que he creído siempre, aquellos que ganan la liga son los que están destinados a llegar a ser maestros. Sé que puede ser un poco infantil, pero así lo veo"

Cynthia parpadeo ante la respuesta y pronto una risita se escapó de ella.

Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon y miro a la bella dama con incredulidad, se estaba riendo de el?.

Cynthia pareció darse cuenta de que su risa pudo ser malinterpretada y rápidamente se calmó y miro a Ash con ojos tranquilos.

\- " No me rio de ti Ash, es solo que es gracioso que pienses así, pues es la misma forma en que yo lo veo, aunque para mi ganar la liga significa un gran futuro como entrenador más que un título en específico, después de todo, muchos entrenadores reconocidos comparten ese detalle, todos han ganado una liga, sean miembros de la elite 4, el campeón de una región, los ases del frente, o líderes de gimnasio, todos y cada uno de estos grandes entrenadores comparten en común el hecho de haber o poder ganar una liga si se lo proponen" – explica la campeona – " El hecho de encontrar a alguien más, que piense de una forma similar es realmente gratificante, muchos entrenadores solo ven la liga como una competencia mas, para ganar fama y fortuna, que tu pienses así refirma mi creencia de que tienes el potencial de ser un gran campeón"

Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon nuevamente con sorpresa y esperanza.

\- "Tu realmente lo crees?"

Cynthia miro al joven y asintió, una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Ash, aunque pronto se borró. La rubia campeona frunció el ceño al verlo.

\- "Sucede algo?"

Ash la miro de nuevo la tristeza estaba en su rostro pero no era tanta como antes.

\- "Es solo….yo no sé si realmente pueda lograrlo, y realmente no me gustaría que tu fe sea desperdiciada" – responde el joven con pesar

Los ojos de Cynthia se abrieron y luego se entrecerraron mientras miraba al joven entrenador.

\- " Y que te hace decir que mi fe será desperdiciada?, acaso no confías en tus habilidades como entrenador?" – pregunta la campeona con tono serio

\- "Ese es el detalle" – responde Ash, con Cynthia incitándolo a continuar – "Eh….pensado en mis derrotas pasadas, y todo me lleva a la misma conclusión"

\- "Y esta seria?"

\- "No tengo las habilidades de entrenador necesarias" – responde con pesar el chico – " He cometido muchos errores durante mi tiempo como entrenador, pero después de Hoenn y mientras participe en el frente de batalla me propuse a no repetirlos y aprender de ellos, y cuando llegue a Sinnoh lo hice, entrene a mis pokémon para cada batalla en lugar de ir directamente, tenía una mayor experiencia como entrenador, me dedique a formar múltiples estrategias y luego en la liga use todos mis pokémon en lugar de solo aquellos que había capturado en la región y esto me permitió llegar al puesto más alto hasta ahora, aun así, nada de lo que hice me preparo para luchar contra Tobías y sus legendarios y solo pude ver como mis pokémon caían uno por uno hasta mi derrota"

El ceño de Cynthia se profundizo y esta miro fijamente al azabache.

\- "Entonces, dices que no tienes habilidades como entrenador solo porque no derrotaste a un sujeto con pokémon considerados legendarios, eso es absurdo Ash" – comenta la campeona, solo para recibir una negativa del joven

\- "No quise decir eso, lo que quiero decir es que mis habilidades no son las que se requieren para ser un maestro pokémon, mucho menos el mejor"

Los ojos de Cynthia se abrieron ligeramente – "Y porque es eso"

\- "El mejor maestro debe ser capaz de derrotar a todos sus oponentes no importa si son campeones o pokémon legendarios y yo apenas y pude derrotar a dos de ellos, todo a costa de mi equipo completo"

\- "Y aun así, tu lograste derrotar dos legendarios seguidos Ash, ni siquiera uno de los entrenadores favoritos a ganar este año pudo derrotar al Darkrai de Tobías con todo su equipo, y él tenía el triple de tu edad y experiencia Ash, tú y tus pokémon lograron algo impresionante, y no deberías estar decepcionado por ello, incluso si no ganaste"

\- "Y no lo estoy, estoy orgulloso de todo lo que mis pokémon lograron y de todo el empeño que pusieron en la batalla" – responde Ash con rapidez ganando una mirada dudosa de Cynthia

\- "Y entonces porque estamos aquí teniendo esta conversación?"

Ash parpadeo ante la pregunta, su anterior depresión olvidada, el azabache pensó en el porque estaba aquí si estaba orgulloso de sus pokémon, después de unos segundos respondió.

\- "Porque es frustrante"

Cynthia parpadeo y lo miro con incertidumbre – "Frustrante" – repite, a lo que Ash asintió – "Que es frustrante Ash?"

\- "Todo supongo, como a pesar de todo lo que hice y me prepare a mí y mis pokémon, las dificultades que tuvimos en nuestro viaje y la derrota de uno de mis mayores rivales, todo esto se redujo solo a caer ante a un sujeto que uso legendarios"

Cynthia frunció el ceño nuevamente y pregunto – "Entonces estás molesto porque Tobías uso legendarios, piensas que es injusto?" – honestamente ella no lo culparía, era algo que muchos podrían decir, aunque se sorprendió con su respuesta

\- "Por supuesto que no" – dice Ash – "Si puede ser molesto haber perdido, pero Tobías me gano en todas las de la ley" – las palabras de Ash eran honestas y Cynthia lo sabía – "Y él usando legendarios, diablos, si puede parecer injusto, pero no es algo que yo piense, de hecho respeto a Tobías por poder usarlos sin problemas"

Ahora eso si era una gran sorpresa para Cynthia, ella había escuchado a otros entrenadores quejarse de Tobías ante los oficiales de la liga, acusándolo de tramposo por usar legendarios, que Ash quien también había perdido ante el dijera que lo respeta es algo sorpresivo.

\- "Lo respetas?" – pregunta la campeona, obteniendo un asentimiento – "Porque?"

Ash la miro confundido y solo respondió –"Porque no?, quiero decir, si muchos podrían llamarlo tramposo o algo así, pero es solo porque ellos no conocen la naturaleza de esos pokémon, probablemente piensan que solo por capturarlos estos los obedecerán, algo que no es cierto, incluso capturado un legendario no te escuchara si no te ganas su confianza y respeto, las poké ball podrán capturar a un pokémon pero no cambiaran su corazón o mentalidad"

Por un momento mientras lo escuchaba hablar con tanta seguridad y pasión Cynthia olvido que estaba hablando con un joven de solo 13 años y en su lugar vio a un hombre maduro y experimentado que ha vivido una larga vida.

Tan pronto esto paso sacudió su cabeza para reorientarse, esto por supuesto gano una mirada curiosa de Ash.

\- "Te encuentras bien Cynthia?"

\- "Eh..h… si solo un mosquito es todo….jeje"

Un poco dudoso pero aceptando su respuesta e azabache asintió.

\- "Sabes, eso que dijiste Ash era muy sabio de tu parte, casi como si hablaras por experiencia propia" – comenta la campeona ganado una sonrisa nerviosa del joven

\- "Jeje….que puedo decir, no he tenido la bendición o suerte de capturar uno de ellos pero me he encontrado con varios y por su personalidad y teniendo como referencia a mi Pikachu y Charizard cuando no me obedecían puedo sacar conclusiones" – responde el joven rascándose la nuca

Cynthia asintió y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

\- "No, tiene mucho sentido, más si tomamos por ejemplo a los pokémon tipo dragón o con genes de dragón, ellos son criaturas orgullosas y conscientes de su fuerza superior a la media luego de que evolucionan, lo que hace difícil su entrenamiento a entrenadores novatos, es peor si los capturan completamente evolucionados porque entonces deberán ganarse su respeto y confianza o no los obedecerán, con muchos de los conocidos legendarios siendo de este tipo seria entendible que no obedezcan a los entrenadores indignos incluso si los capturan" – razona Cynthia, con Ash escuchando atentamente pues incluso si sabía ya un poco con respecto al tema de los dragones gracias a su experiencia con Charizard, era bueno escuchar nuevos datos de otras fuentes – "Bien, dejando eso de lado, quiero preguntarte algo Ash" – dice Cynthia ganado la atención del aludido – "Dime ahora que harás?"

Ash solo la miro confuso no entendiendo a que se refería

\- "Quiero decir, cuando la liga termine, que piensas hacer, iras a una nueva región o lo intentaras de nuevo en otra que hallas visitado?"

Una expresión contemplativa se formó en el rostro del joven pelinegro, quien después de unos segundos suspiro.

\- "Siendo honesto, no lo sé, no sé si me sienta capaz de ir a otra región aun, e incluso si no fuera así no sabría a donde ir, por ahora lo único que se me ocurre es ir a casa y esperar a que algo se presente"

Asintiendo ante el dilema del joven, Cynthia pronto sonrió.

\- "Si me permites sugerir algo" – empieza a lo que Ash la miro – "Porque no te tomas un tiempo de participar en las ligas" – al ver la mirada confusa del joven rápidamente explico – "Ya sabes quedarte en casa un tiempo pasar tiempo con tu familia y amigos, entrenar a tus pokémon en un lugar fijo, incluso capturar nuevos para tener mayor variedad de tipos, eso puede ayudarte a sobreponerte, después de todo a veces para avanzar hay que retroceder, como dije antes, tienes el potencial para ser un gran campeón, eres un gran entrenador y un brillante estratega capaz de cambiar tu plan inicial conforme fluya la batalla, todos tus pokémon aunque jóvenes aún, son muy fuertes, solo necesitan más experiencia, tomarte un tiempo y entrenarlos les ayudara a ganar esa experiencia"

Ante la sugerencia de Cynthia Ash solo miro a la campeona con incertidumbre.

\- "Yo lo voy a pensar" – finalmente dice ganando un asentimiento de la rubia mayor, la verdad era que Ash ya lo estaba pensado, tenía mucho sentido lo que decía Cynthia, muchos de sus pokémon todavía eran jóvenes e inexpertos – (Diablos) – pensó al darse cuenta que se había saboteado así mismo en su batalla contra Tobías, excluyendo a Pikachu, Sceptile y Swellow, los otros pokémon que uso no estaban listos porque o eran completamente inexpertos, Gible, o no habían tenido el entrenamiento suficiente, Heracross y Torkoal, podría haber usado otros pero nuevamente se confió – (necesito pensar esto enserio)

Ajena a sus pensamientos Cynthia asintió complacida con su respuesta, incluso con su incertidumbre podía ver que Ash realmente estaba considerando su idea.

De repente, el teléfono de la campeona sonó ganando la atención de ambos, la dama lo tomo y respondió después de excusarse, mientras hablaba Ash la miraba y se confundió con sus expresiones, pronto la llamada termino y esta se giró a verlo.

\- "Bueno por mucho que me gustaría seguir hablando, me temo que tenemos que irnos"

\- "Irnos" – repite Ash confuso recibiendo una expresión avergonzada de esta

\- "Siii...bueno la cosa es, que no te encontré de casualidad Ash, la verdad es que te buscaba"

\- "Me buscabas, porque?"

\- "Bueno, primero quería ver que estuvieras bien, una derrota como la que tuviste ha sido el fin de muchos entrenadores que se han dado por vencidos y no quería que eso te pasara" – explica ella dedicándole una sonrisa que Ash regreso – "Segundo quería asegurarme de que pudieras asistir a tu próxima batalla"

Ahora sí que Ash estaba confuso, que batalla?.

\- "De que hablas Cynthia, yo ya no estoy en el torneo no tengo otra batalla"

Cynthia solo lo miro con una expresión en blanco antes de suspirar.

\- "No lo sabes verdad?" – Pregunta recibiendo una negativa dudosa – "Ash como llegaste a los 4tos de final tienes el derecho de luchar por el premio al tercer lugar, sé que no es una copa de oro o plata, pero, aun así para alguien tan joven es un gran logro"

Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon y miro a Cynthia con incredulidad

\- "Es enserio?" – pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento de esta

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del joven quien rápidamente se levantó y ajusto su gorra antes de mirar a la campeona.

\- "¡Entonces vamos rápido, ese trofeo me espera¡"

Cynthia sonrío ante su entusiasmo mientras negaba, ese era el Ash que ella conocía, su sonrisa se agrando cuan una idea la golpeo.

\- "Claro que, primero tendrás que derrotar al otro entrenador con el derecho"

El azabache se tambaleo y la volteo a ver interrogante, esta solo asintió a su pregunta no hecha y este se recuperó y corrió rápido al centro pokémon para cambiar su equipo.

Todo mientras la campeona solo negaba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cabe decir que el oponente de Ash no tuvo oportunidad, incluso si era por el tercer lugar, el joven entrenador de Kanto lo dio todo, y con su equipo conformado por:

Torterra, Staraptor, Glalie, Totodile, Snorlax y Muk. Estando igualmente motivados, los pokémon del otro entrenador no pudieron hacer nada.

Al final de todo, se realizó la última batalla y como muchos esperaban, Tobías fue coronado el ganador con su Darkrai barriendo al equipo contrario sin problemas.

Luego de eso se realizó la ceremonia de premiación y aunque Ash no obtuvo el oro como esperaba, no tuvo problemas en tomar el tercer lugar con una sonrisa.

Aunque en su mente la conversación con Cynthia estuvo siempre presente, y siguió así cuando la liga finalizo.

El último pensamiento de Ash ese día cuando la llama de Moltres se extinguió y el sol se alzaba en el horizonte era:

\- (la próxima vez, ganare)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno ahí lo tienen, siento mucho la tardanza he estado ocupado en la universidad y esto es solo un hobby y una forma de mejorar mi escritura.**

 **También siento el cambio al prólogo, es solo que no estaba convencido con el primero y la forma en que lo hice estaba afectándome a la hora de seguir la historia.**

 **Espero lo comprendan y sigan leyendo mi fic porque ahora ciertamente tratare de subir un capitulo nuevo cada domingo.**

 **Ah y no olviden dejar sus reviews y opinión sobre este nuevo prologo.**

 **Sin más que decir. Me despido por ahora.**


	2. Reencuentros Parte 1

**Bueno aquí comienza el fic, pero primero quiero aclarar unos detalles que olvidé mencionar anteriormente.**

 **Este fic será una mezcla de la serie, los juegos y algunos detalles del manga, pero principalmente será una creación mía así que habrá cosas que no pasaron en ninguno.**

 **Eso era todo por lo que disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

"Bla bla bla" - Persona hablando

(Bla bla bla) - Persona pensando

" **Bla bla bla" – Telepatía, Aura o Seres no humanos hablando**

 **(Bla bla bla) – Telepatía, Aura o Seres no humanos pensando**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: RENCUENTROS - PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

El sonido de golpes y explosiones llenaba el aire del mediodía en Pueblo Paleta, pero esto no parecía molestar a los habitantes del sitio quienes se mantenían ocupados realizando sus labores diarias, esto era debido a que desde hace un mes esto se había hecho habitual desde que cierto chico azabache había regresado.

 **\- En el laboratorio del profesor Oak –**

Un chorro de fuego y uno de agua chocan con gran potencia generando una gran nube de vapor.

Cuando esta se disipa, muestra en un campo algo dañado y en él dos pokémon algo agotados, uno cuadrúpedo de color amarillo crema en el vientre y azul marino en su espalda y unas intensas llamas saliendo de la parte posterior de su cabeza y parte trasera, el otro por otra parte era similar a una cria de cocodrilo bípeda de color azul con placas rojas dentadas recorriendo su espalda.

Se trataban de un Quilava y un Totodile, ambos pertenecientes a un entrenador pelinegro quien de hecho observaba a los combatientes a una distancia segura.

Cundo todo el vapor se disipo, los pokémon se prepararon para atacar nuevamente sin embargo se detuvieron al escuchar a su entrenador.

\- "muy bien muchachos creo que es suficiente por ahora" – al escuchar a Ash los pokémon asintieron y fueron corriendo asia el quien empezó a sanarlos con algunas pociones – "muchachos ambos estuvieron genial, Quilava tu Lanzallamas se está haciendo más fuerte día a día, lo mismo va para tu Pistola de agua Totodile, estoy seguro que pronto podría convertirse en una Hidrobomba" – escuchar eso hizo que una gran sonrisa adornara los rostros de los jóvenes pokémon

Pronto las pociones habían hecho efecto y todas las heridas de los pokémon habían sido sanadas.

"bien chicos, que les parece si vamos por el resto y nos tomamos un pequeño descanso" - propone Ash

" **lava, quila, lavaaa/tototo, toto,to"** – fue la animada respuesta del pareja de fuego y agua

Una vez decidido los tres partieron del pequeño claro en el que se encontraban y después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a la zona que Ash había elegido para entrenar en la cual se encontraban el resto de sus pokémon realizando sus respectivos entrenamientos.

La llegada de los tres capto la atención de todos los pokémon quienes detuvieron lo que hacían y corrieron asia ellos.

Pronto un gran número de pokémon había rodeado al trio, con algunos de ellos lanzándose contra su entrenador de forma cariñosa.

Luego de que estos se calmaran, vemos a Ash rodeado de todos sus pokémon de los cuales algunos tenían algunas lesiones y/o moretones pero aun así tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- "muy bien muchachos, todos han hecho su entrenamiento de maravilla por lo que tomaremos un pequeño descanso antes de continuar de acuerdo" – dice Ash a su gran familia de pokémon que no muy recientemente había incrementado

* * *

 **\- Flash back: 2 días antes -**

 _Es medio día y vemos a Ash y al profesor Oak, sentados en los muebles de la sala del laboratorio, donde tenían una pequeña charla mientras tomaban algo._

 _\- "sabe profesor, enserio le agradezco que me allá dado esos pesos, enserio ayudaran mucho" – decía Ash, después de terminar su bebida y quien la verdad estaba muy agradecido con Oak después que este amablemente le había regalado los pesos antes mencionados cuando le pregunto una manera de ayudar con el entrenamiento de sus pokémon pues a pesar de que el primer día tenían problemas, después de la segunda semana ya no tenían casi ningún problema para seguir la rutina y a pesar de que esto alegraba Ash, también le indicaba que estos ya no mejorarían más si no incrementaba la dificultad del entrenamiento, algo para lo que los pesos le vendrían bien_

 _\- "no te preocupes por eso muchacho, es lo menos que podía hacer por toda la ayuda que me has dado aquí en el laboratorio" – responde el investigador – "la verdad me alegra que te sean útiles, no pensé que fueran a volver a utilizarse, después de todo, estuvieron almacenados desde que era joven" - agrega Oak – "la verdad, antes yo y mis pokémon nos la pasábamos usándolos todo el tiempo cuando entrenábamos" – menciona, antes de cambiar el tema – "por otro lado, me impresiona lo bien que estas manejando a todos tus pokémon" – comenta antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de café – "no muchos pueden decir que entrenan a 60 pokémon al mismo tiempo"_

 _\- "jeje…ni yo me esperaba que me fuera tan bien la verdad" – responde Ash, mientras se rasca una mejilla – "pero supongo que es porque todos nos ayudamos" – termina de decir ganando la atención del investigador_

 _\- "que quieres decir?" – pregunta Oak_

 _\- "bueno, me refiero a que cuando yo no puedo ayudar a alguno de ellos con un movimiento le pido a otro que lo sepa o lo allá conocido antes que se encargue y no solo con los movimientos también en las formas de esquivar o maneras de aumentar su velocidad de ataque" – responde el azabache_

 _\- "ya veo, ya veo, esa es una buena forma de que todos entrenen de igual forma" – razona el investigador_

 _\- "jeje…si, aunque no están todos de todos modos" – menciona Ash_

 _\- "a que te refieres con todos?" – pregunta Oak, intrigado_

 _\- "quiero decir, Primeape, Squirtle y Charizard, ellos no están aquí todavía" – responde Ash con una sonrisa_

 _\- "todavía?" – vuelve a preguntar Oak_

 _\- "sí, bueno, la verdad es que llame a Anthony para saber cómo le iba a Primeape y si su entrenamiento había terminado, y él me dijo que este ya era todo un campeón y que había defendido el titulo por tres años y que la verdad estaba considerando llamarme para que volviera conmigo porque competir con tipos lucha parecía estar aburriéndolo, yo acepte gustoso por lo que me dijo que estaría aquí en tres días" – dice Ash, con una sonrisa mientras recuerda al simio-cerdo boxeador – "con Squirtle, este fue similar a Primeape, pues la Oficial Jenny tenía planeado llamarme para devolvérmelo pues el resto de la escuadra ya es lo suficientemente fuerte como para apagar los incendios solos y cuando le mencione a este el volver conmigo y entrenar por meses, bueno, digamos que Jenny tuvo que ponerle una correa para que no viniera corriendo…jeje" – ríe Ash, mientas la imagen de una pequeña tortuga hiperactiva en la pantalla pasa por su cabeza – "y Charizard, bueno…" – suelta un suspiro – "digamos que recibiré un buen lanzallamas cuando llegue" – dice con una sonrisa nervioso ganando la atención del profesor Oak_

 _\- "y eso porque?" – pregunta el profesor_

 _\- "digamos que vio mi batalla contra Tobías y está un poco molesto por qué no lo llame para combatir contra oponentes tan fuertes…" – responde Ash mientras se rasca la mejilla y recuerda a un enojado dragón en la pantalla, esto causo que al profesor Oak le cayera una gota de sudor por la nuca – "pero cambiando de tema, según Liza, Charizard casi ha completado su entrenamiento en el Valle Charicifico ya que hasta ahora ha derrotado a casi todos los otros pokémon del lugar y su prueba final es derrotar al Charizard más viejo y fuerte del valle, al cual ha retado varias veces pero hasta ahora no ha podido con él, por lo que ella me dijo que el que pase un tiempo entrenando conmigo podría darle la experiencia que necesita para derrotarlo, por lo que tanto el cómo Squirtle llegaran en tres días igual que Primeape, y cuando lleguen comenzaremos a entrenar más duro que nunca" – dice Ash, con una mirada decidida, antes de recordar algo – "oiga profesor, usted dijo que entreno 60 pokémon?"_

 _\- "exacto, unos 60 más o menos" – responde Oak – "porque?"_

 _\- "bueno…. digamos que eso no es del todo exacto" – responde Ash algo nervioso e intrigando a Oak – "vera, es que cuando entrenamos, no sé por qué pero algunos pokémon del racho se acercan y comienzan a practicar con nosotros y la verdad no me molestaba los primeros días, pero hace poco se me ocurrió que si siguen así podrían evolucionar y no sé si a sus entrenadores les gustaría eso ya que ellos no serían los responsables" – explica Ash, ganando la total atención del profesor_

 _\- "eso que dices es muy cierto muchacho" – dice el investigador – "creo que voy a tener que almacenar a los pokémon de los otros cuando estés entrenando, así nos ahorramos problemas" – dice Oak, a lo cual Ash un poco dudoso asiente_

 _\- "no creo que eso haga falta abuelo" – dice de repente un voz asiendo que Ash y el profesor volteen a ver a la puerta donde, allí, recostado, llevando zapatos deportivos negros, unos jeans azules, una camisa negra, y una bata de laboratorio, se encontraba ni más ni menos que…_

 _-"Gary?/Gary?"- preguntan tanto el azabache como Oak_

 _\- "el mismo que vieron en la TV" – dice el castaño, mientras se acerca_

 _Luego de un apretón de manos entre ex-rivales y un abrazo de su abuelo, el castaño tomo asiento, y fue cuando tanto Ash como el profesor preguntaron cuándo y porque había venido respectivamente, a lo que el castaño dijo que había vuelto ese mismo día._

 _\- "en cuanto al porque, se los diré luego, en especial a ti Ash pues voy a necesitar tu ayuda" – dice el castaño, extrañando a Ash - "pero ahora, creo que estaban discutiendo algo no?"_

 _\- "ha es cierto, a que te referías cuando dijiste que no hacía falta guardar a los pokémon?" – pregunta el profesor, mientras Ash sale de su confusión y asiente_

 _\- "bueno, quise decir que al entrenador de esos pokémon no le importara, o mejor dicho no me importara si evolucionan, después de todo son míos" – dice Gary con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo a ambos – "si se preguntan cómo lo sé, bueno, verán, Ash el área que elegiste para entrenar está al lado de la zona donde el abuelo mantiene mis pokémon y lo sé porque cuando venía hacia acá vi tu pequeña "zona de guerra" así que venía también a preguntarle al abuelo lo que sucedió y fue cuando escuche su conversación, de allí no fue muy difícil atar cabos" – explica el castaño, sacando de duda a ambos_

 _-"ya veo, creo que debí suponer de quien eran, teniendo en cuenta el área que eligió Ash, de cualquier forma esto soluciona todo" – dice el profesor mientras Ash asiente_

 _\- "sí, bueno, yo no diría eso" – dice Gary serio, sobresaltando a Ash y al profesor_

 _Gary procedió a levantarse de su asiento antes de caminar hacia una ventana._

 _\- "dime Ash" – dice el castaño, ganado la atención del aludido – "recuerdas cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje verdad" – dice sin voltear a verlo – "en ese tiempo yo era arrogante y me gustaba molestarte ya que no sabías mucho sobre pokémon…jeje"- ríe Gary mientras recordaba esos tiempos, para luego continuar – "de cualquier manera, cuando llego la liga en esta se decidió quien era mejor de nosotros, yo quedando entre los 32 mejores, mientras tu entre los 16 en tu primer año, un logro que no mucho consiguen eso es seguro, no al menos en su primer año como entrenador y tampoco con pokémon en su primera etapa evolutiva, en ese entonces y hasta ahora tu creías en la fuerza de tus pokémon, mientras que yo solo capturaba muchos y elegía a los más fuertes y aunque estos evolucionaron completamente, estoy seguro que no podrían igualar la fuerza de los tuyos en ese entonces"- el castaño hace una pausa para voltear a ver al profesor – "dime abuelo, al final de la liga, cuál fue el total de capturas de cada uno"_

 _El profesor pensó un momento antes de responder._

 _\- "tu habías capturado 200 pokémon mientras que Ash solo 39, con treinta siendo sus Tauros" – responde Oak, a lo que Gary asiente_

 _\- "gracias"- agradece el castaño antes de voltear a ver a Ash – "bueno Ash te puedo asegurar que en ese momento cada uno de tus pokémon valía por treinta de los míos" – dice, sorprendiendo a Ash y al profesor – "sabes eso es algo único de ti, tu puedes ver el potencial de cada pokémon, por ejemplo tu Pikachu…."- dice antes de notar algo – "por cierto donde esta?" – pregunta el castaño al notar su ausencia, él sabía que Ash y su inicial rara vez se separaban, eran como él y su Umbreon_

 _\- "a bueno, la verdad es que él se quedó afuera con mis otros pokémon" – aclara el azabache, rascándose una mejilla_

 _-"ya veo, de cualquier forma, si alguien antes me hubiera dicho que un lindo y pequeño Pikachu podría empatar con un pokémon dragón y aparte legendario, lo hubiera tomado de loco, pero tu Ash, haces que las cosas más locas sucedan, y si tu Pikachu actualmente logro empatar con un Latíos, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si fuera un Raichu" – hace una pausa y se estremece, antes de continuar – "lo que quiero decir Ash, es que contigo los pokémon que otros consideran débiles, si están bajo tu cargo estos derrotaran esa imagen, por eso tengo algo que pedirte, como amigo y ex-rival" – dice Gary mientras se para frente a Ash – "quiero darte algunos de los pokémon que tengo aquí en el rancho, esos que han entrenado contigo por este tiempo" – termina el castaño, dejando en shock al azabache_

 _\- "pero...pe...pero, ¡PERO QUÉ DICES GARY, SON TUS POKÉMON, NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE DESACERTÉ DE ELLOS ASÍ¡" – grita el azabache mientras se pone de pie frente a su amigo quien hacía gestos con sus manos para que se calmara lo cual hizo un momento después_

 _\- "no me entendiste Ash, no me estoy deshaciendo de ellos, se los estoy dando a un entrenador que puede hacer que saquen su máximo potencial, algo que yo no pude hacer cuando tuve la oportunidad, por eso no me puedo considerar su entrenador, no después que los deje tanto tiempo sin interactuar con ellos" – responde Gary, tranquilamente y con toda sinceridad_

 _Eso dejo sin palabras Ash, si fuera por dejar a su pokémon en el laboratorio él estaba en el mismo barco, pero el interactuaba con ellos, el los llamaba cuando los necesitaba en una liga, ese no era el caso de Gary, él siempre había utilizado uno o dos equipos ya formados, nunca había visto que utilizara a otros que no sean su Blastoise, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Scizor, Umbreon o Electivire._

 _Fue entonces que algo llego a la mente de Ash, un par de recuerdos que contradicen lo que Gary a dicho._

 _\- "y que me dices de lo que me dijiste antes de que participáramos en la liga Añil, dijiste que cambiabas a tus pokémon cada cierto tiempo para entrenar a cada uno de ellos, incluso me recomendaste hacer lo mismo" – menciona el azabache sorprendiendo a Gary – "o que tal nuestra batalla antes de ir a Sinnoh, en la que me ganaste, dices que no eres buen entrenador y aun así barriste el suelo conmigo y Pikachu en esa ocasión" – recalca Ash_

 _Gary se vio realmente sorprendido de que Ash recordara esos hechos y más aún que admitiera una derrota así como si nada, pero aun así esos acontecimientos no cambian nada._

 _\- "si bien es cierto Ash, eso no cambia nada, lo de la liga Añil es cierto, yo cambiaba a mis pokémon regularmente para entrenarlos…" – menciona el castaño vio como Ash parecía apunto de decir algo pero él lo corto – "sin embargo, yo no cambiaba a todos mis pokémon Ash, como dije antes, solo elegía a los más fuertes, mientras a los otros los dejaba de lado" – explica el castaño y ve como su amigo se queda en silencio – "y en cuanto a nuestra batalla antes de Sinnoh, yo solo gane porque me aproveche de dos de tus debilidades en ese entonces" – menciona Gary ganando la atención de Ash por lo que continuo – "en primer lugar tu falta de conocimientos, tu no sabías nada de Sinnoh ni tampoco de los pokémon de allí por lo que no podrías saber las debilidades de Electivire o sus habilidades" – explica el castaño_

 _Ante esto el azabache estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo, si él hubiera sabido que los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu no harían daño a Electivire el habría elegido a otro pokémon para pelear._

 _\- "supongo que tienes razón en eso" – admite Ash, antes de recordar algo – "dijiste que aprovechaste dos de mis debilidades, y admito que tienes razón en lo de mi falta de conocimientos, pero cuál es la otra?" – interroga Ash, pues durante su viaje en Sinnoh había aprendido que es mejor aprender de los errores para evitar repetirlos_

 _Al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo Gary simplemente sonrió, Ash había madurado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, por eso aun con la sonrisa en su rostro el respondió._

 _\- "tu ego" – dice simplemente el castaño, ganando un mirada irritada de parte de Ash – (quizás no ha madurado tanto como pensé) – agrega mentalmente Gary_

 _\- "que quieres decir con eso Gary" – pregunta con algo de ira en su voz el azabache, quien luego vio como Gary suspiraba_

 _\- "lo que escuchaste Ash, tu ego es una de tu mayores debilidades" – dice Gary – "cada vez que ganas una competencia importante tu ego se va por las nubes y esto te lleva a cometer errores de novatos, oh debo recordarte nuestra batalla antes de ir a Johto, durante la cual te regodeabas de haber llegado a los 16 mejores en la liga Añil y de haber ganado la liga Naranja, solo para después perder contra mi Eevee en ese entonces porque te confiaste" – recalca el castaño, quien luego vio cómo su amigo parecía calmarse – "oh nuevamente nuestra batalla antes de Sinnoh, después de que ganaste la batalla de la frontera, donde aceptaste mi reto sin mediar palabra y atacaste a Electivire sin ninguna preocupación" – menciona el castaño nuevamente y vio como Ash parecía ahora decaído, por lo que suspiro – "escucha Ash, yo solo gane esas batallas porque me aproveche de tu exceso de confianza, no porque allá sido mejor entrenador que tu" – dice con sinceridad el castaño – "por eso es que ahora te pido que tomes estos pokémon que yo rechace en su tiempo y los lleves a la sima como lo has hecho con tus otros pokémon y de paso también aprendas de tu batallas pasadas para que nadie más se aproveche de tus debilidades como lo hice yo en su tiempo" – termina el castaño_

 _Ante esta perspectiva Ash simplemente cedió._

 _\- "está bien, aceptare, pero sabes que ni yo puedo tomar todos, si son tantos de las misma especie puede haber problemas" – menciona Ash_

 _\- "gracias, y no te preocupes, solo dije algunos los que tienen el espíritu y ganas de luchar, esos que han estado entrenando contigo, los otros podrán quedarse aquí y vivir tranquilos, o le diré al abuelo que busque otros entrenadores para ellos" – aclara Gary_

 _-"no te preocupes Gary, puedo asegurarte que podrán estar tranquilos aquí" – dice aun en su asiento el profesor, a lo que su nieto solo puede agradecer_

 _Una vez dicho todo, los tres pasaron un rato hablando en la sala antes de salir a los campos a hablar con los pokémon de Gary que ahora serian de Ash, al final de eso, Ash quedo siendo el nuevo dueño de uno a dos miembros de algunas de las especies de pokémon tanto de Kanto como Johto que Gary había capturado los cuales eran:_

 _Beedrill, Sandshrew, Nidorina, Nidorino, Meowth, Growlithe, Poliwag x2, Machop, Farfetch´d, Onix, Tyrogue X2, Rhyhorn, Kangaskhan, Scyther, Smoochum, Elekid, Magby, Eevee, Houndour._

 _Aunque el castaño también se quedó con los pokémon que todavía lo querían como entrenador y se propuso entrenarlos hasta que sean tan fuertes como el pudiera hacerlos._

 _Así arreglado esto, los tres volvieron a la sala del laboratorio donde Ash hizo una pregunta que tenía en la cabeza._

 _\- "así que, Gary?" – comienza Ash ganando la atención del aludido – "antes dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda en algo?, puedo saber qué es?" – pregunta_

 _\- "ah…cierto, cierto" – dice Gary al recordarlo_

 _Así pues el castaño procedió a sacar una pequeña caja de un bolsillo en su bata, ganando la atención de Ash y el profesor quienes veían curiosos mientras procedía a abrirla, mostrando un…_

 _\- "un poké-reloj?" – dice Ash tan extrañado como el profesor Oak, pues el objeto si era un poké-reloj como los que había visto en Sinnoh, aunque con algunas diferencias, como era el hecho de que era quizás del doble de tamaño de uno normal, con forma rectangular y tenía una pantalla de 10x5 cm, su carcasa era de color azul en la parte superior y negro en la inferior y también tenía un diseño más estilizado y moderno_

 _\- "bueno solo en apariencia" – dice Gary, ganando la atención de ambos, así que continuo – "de hecho es un invento mío y para su diseño me base en los poké-reloj de Sinnoh, yo lo llamo poké-lector" – termina el castaño mientras retiraba el objeto de la caja, antes de colocárselo en su muñeca derecha_

 _\- "poké-lector?/poké-lector?" – dicen tanto Ash como Oak extrañados, y recibiendo un asentimiento de Gary_

 _\- "y que hace?" – pregunta Ash_

 _\- "pues tiene las mismas funciones que un poké-nav, poké-reloj y también de un dispositivo de una región lejana que permite enviar y recibir mensajes y realizar y recibir llamadas de video" - dice Gary, sorprendiendo a Ash y al profesor Oak – "todas las funciones de estos dispositivos y unas cuantas más están agregadas aquí" – termina el castaño mientras muestra su invento_

 _\- "increíble, Gary" – dice Ash impresionando por el aparato, pero entonces recuerda algo – "pero en que necesitarías mi ayuda con esto" – interroga_

 _\- "ya voy a eso"- responde Gary – "veras, entre las otras funciones que tiene, también esta la razón por la cual lo invente…" - comienza el castaño y al ver que tenía la atención de ambos continuo – "un sistema de transferencia portátil" – termina dejando a ambos shockeados_

 _\- "un sistema….."- comienza Ash_

 _\- "de transferencia portátil?" – termina el profesor, ganado un asentimiento de parte de su nieto_

 _\- "si" - dice el castaño – "verán esto se me ocurrió mientras ayudaba al profesor Rowan" - comenta – "lo que sucede es que siempre teníamos que detener nuestras investigaciones cuando un entrenador llamaba para cambiar sus pokémon, y pensé, porque no hacer un dispositivo de transferencia portable que permita a un entrenador cambiar sus pokémon en donde sea que se encuentre sin tener que llamar al profesor encargado, y entonces después de estudiar el sistema de transferencia actual comencé a diseñar uno más pequeño y con la misma utilidad pudiendo transferir hasta seis pokémon a la vez luego de elegirlos, y para su diseño me base en un poké-reloj ya que de esta forma pasaría desapercibido fácilmente, además es casi indestructible y aprueba de agua y ataques pokémon" – termina Gary dejando a Ash y su abuelo sorprendidos_

 _\- "eso es increíble Gary" – dice Ash mientras ve con asombro el dispositivo en la muñeca del castaño_

 _\- "increíble la verdad" – dice Oak – "pero me parecería un poco irresponsable dejar que cualquier entrenador cambie a sus pokémon cada vez que quiera, por no hablar que podrían simplemente ignorar el límite de pokémon que pueden llevar y tomar a todos, incluso pokémon que no sean de ellos si roban el poké-lector de otro entrenador" – comenta el investigador de forma seria_

 _\- "eso lo sé abuelo" - dice Gary – "por eso tome mis medidas de seguridad" – explica el castaño_

 _\- "y estas medidas cuáles serían?" – pregunta Oak curioso al igual que Ash_

 _\- "bueno" – comienza el castaño – "primero que nada, añadí un sistema de seguridad basado en el ADN del portador" - dice extrañando a ambos por lo que decidió explicar – "verán, cuando se enciende por primera vez, el dispositivo escanea el ADN del usuario y lo registra en su memoria como el único propietario, por lo que solo funcionara con esa persona y nadie más, así que aunque lo roben no podrán usarlo y si lo intentan le agregue un sistema de teletransporte que enviara el poké-lector aun lugar seguro el cual el dueño allá elegido anteriormente" - explica el castaño – "en segundo lugar y con respecto a lo que dijiste de cualquier entrenador usarlo, eso no será posible pues solo he construido dos y ambos están en mi posesión ya que se encuentran en prueba, y aun cuando estas terminen y se construyan más, solo tendrán permitido su uso entrenadores que el profesor regional allá aprobado, ya que necesitaran el código de acceso de su caja de almacenamiento en el laboratorio y aun así cada vez que retiren un pokémon el poké-lector enviara un mensaje al computador del profesor a cargo, el cual podrá ver luego para cerciorar la trasferencias que se hagan" – dice, antes de voltear a ver a Ash – "y hablando de pruebas, aquí es donde entras tu Ash" – comenta el castaño extrañando al aludido, antes de meter su mano en su bata de nuevo y sacar otra pequeña caja la cual ofreció al azabache_

 _Un poco dudoso Ash tomo la caja y la abrió y dentro vio que había un poké-lector casi idéntico al de Gary pues este era rojo y negro._

 _Al verlo Ash simplemente lo tomo y arrojo la caja a un lado antes de voltear a ver a Gary._

 _\- "para mí?" – pregunta el azabache, ganando un asentimiento de parte del castaño – "gracias Gary" – dice Ash mientras ve el dispositivo, para luego colocárselo en su muñeca derecha y presionar el botón de encendido_

 _Así casi inmediatamente la pantalla del aparato se encendió y un escáner se activó iluminando el brazo de Ash un momento antes de apagarse y que en la pantalla unos datos salieran antes de que cambiaran a la hora actual._

 _\- "no es nada" – responde el castaño luego de ver el proceso – "de cualquier forma, como dije antes, todavía están en fase de prueba, más específicamente necesitan una prueba de campo" - explica el castaño – "y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda Ash, pues como vez, aunque viajo para hacer mis investigaciones, la mayoría del tiempo la paso en un laboratorio por lo que necesito a alguien que se la pase viajando para probarlo y que mejor persona que mi viejo rival que viaja a todos lados" – termina el castaño – "dime aceptas probarlo en tu próximo viaje y darme tu opinión cuando vuelvas?" – pregunta Gary recibiendo un respuesta afirmativa de parte de Ash_

 _Confirmado esto el castaño procedió a explicarle a Ash y su abuelo el funcionamiento del dispositivo, al igual que como usar todas sus funciones y otros sistemas de seguridad._

 _Cabe decir que Ash termino mareado por ello ya que no estaba acostumbrado a la tecnología._

 **\- Fin del flash back -**

* * *

Al día siguiente de estos acontecimientos Gary se fue nuevamente para continuar sus investigaciones, claro no sin antes darle su número personal a Ash para que lo llamase en caso de alguna duda con respecto al poké-lector o simplemente hablar.

Aun así la conversación que ambos tuvieron seguía fresca en la mente de Ash quien decidió seguir su consejo y con mayor dedicación continuo el entrenamiento de sus pokémon.

Pero dejando eso de lado y concentrándonos en la actualidad.

Luego de usar algunas posiciones en su pokémon, Ash y estos se dirigieron de regreso al laboratorio para tomar un pequeño descanso.

 **\- Dos días después -**

Dos días han pasado desde la última vez que vimos a Ash, a quien actualmente encontramos en la parte delantera del laboratorio esperando junto a Pikachu que ciertos amigos lleguen.

\- "todavía no puedo creer que los volveremos a ver amigo" – dice con entusiasmo Ash a Pikachu quien estaba igual – "dime crees que todavía se acuerden de mí, quiero decir han pasado años desde la última vez que vi a dos de ellos, quizás estén molestos por no haberlos llamado antes que tal si ya no me quieren como entrenador, o que tal si….¡AHHHH¡" - Ash no pudo seguir con sus preocupaciones pues una fuerte descarga recorrió su cuerpo trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, el causante, el pequeño roedor en su hombro quien estaba cansado de las conjeturas de su entrenador

\- **"pika, pika-pi, pika,pipipi kapi"** – dice Pikachu

\- "tienes razón amigo, creo que me estoy preocupando demás" – responde Ash luego de recuperarse – "aun así creo…." – no pudo seguir pues el sonido de una motocicleta llego a sus oídos, por lo que volteando rápidamente, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver acercarse a la oficial Jenny y junto a ella en el asiento de copiloto una pequeña tortuga bípeda de color azul

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, Ash y Pikachu fueron inmediatamente asia él y al estar lo suficientemente cerca la tortuga pasajera salto a los brazos del azabache.

\- **"squirtleee, squar,tle,tle"** – clamaba el pokémon mientras abrazaba el cuello de su entrenador

\- "oh Squirtle….no sabes el gusto que me da verte" – decía el pelinegro con alegría mientras levantaba a su pokémon en el aire y Pikachu en su hombro igual

Y así siguieron durante unos minutos más antes de calmarse y recordar que no se encontraban solos.

\- "jeje…gracias por traer a Squirtle oficial Jenny" – decía el pelinegro mientras miraba a la susodicha quien se encontraba todavía en su moto

Jenny simplemente sonrió al joven entrenador – "no fue nada Ash, yo soy la que debería agradecerte, después de todo tu renunciaste a Squirtle para ayudarme"

\- "aun así, gracias enserio" – responde Ash a lo que Jenny le restó importancia – "le gustaría pasar y tomar algo estoy seguro que debe estar sedienta después de tan largo viaje"

\- "agradezco la oferta pero me temo que deberé rechazarla" – responde la oficial mientras se ajusta su casco – "tengo que volver a mi puesto" – explica Jenny antes de prepararse a partir, aun así se dio la vuelta para decir algo mas – "por cierto, te sugiero mirar los movimientos de Squirtle te aseguro que te llevaras una gran sorpresa" – dice Jenny con aire de misterio asiendo que Ash levantara una ceja confuso – "bueno nos vemos Ash, Squirtle, cuídense de acuerdo"

Saliendo de su confusión anterior Ash le dio una gran sonrisa a la oficial.

\- "no se preocupe, lo haremos" – decía Ash mientras dejaba a Squirtle en el piso – "adiós oficial Jenny"

\- **"squirtle, squirt / pika piiii"** – llamaban ambos pokémon despidiéndose también

Dicho esto el entrenador y sus pokémon vieron como Jenny encendía su moto y toda velocidad se perdía en la distancia.

Una vez fuera de vista, Ash se volteo asia su pokémon tortuga con una mirada confusa.

\- "y dime Squirtle que quería decir la oficial con que me llevaría una sorpresa con tus movimientos?" – interroga el pelinegro a lo que su pokémon solo le dio una mirada picara – "ah bueno…supongo que lo sabré más tarde, por ahora hay que esperar a que lleguen los otros" – al decir esto Ash gano la atención de Squirtle

\- " **squir, tle?"** – interroga el pokémon, pero su entrenador solo le dio una mirada picara, al saber que se la habían jugado, el pokémon de agua hizo pucheros mientras que al lado de ellos Pikachu sacaba una pequeña pizarra de quien sabe dónde en la cual estaban los rostros de Ash y Squirtle dibujados con varias rayas debajo agregando una más bajo la marca de Ash el pequeño roedor guardo la pizarra y se quedó de pie junto a sus amigos esperando

Aun así no estuvieron mucho tiempo haciéndolo pues unos momentos después el sonido de un motor llegó a sus oídos, por lo que volteando a su dirección vieron como un vehículo se acercaba.

El auto avanzo hasta detenerse frente a laboratorio, donde Ash y sus pokémon pudieron ver finalmente a quien conducía.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Ash corrió asia el vehículo, con sus pokémon al lado, mientras saludaba al conductor.

\- "¡hey Anthony¡" - llama Ash ganado la atención del mencionado quien al bajar de su auto volteo a ver al joven que se acercaba

No fue sino hasta que estaba frente a él que hombre pudo ver de quien se trataba – "Ash…eres tú?" – pregunta el luchador.

\- "por supuesto que soy yo, que acaso no me reconoces" – decía el pelinegro

Anthony en respuesta simplemente se rasco la nuca – "lo siento, es solo que has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi"

\- (desde la última vez, pero si hablamos hace unos días) – piensa el pelinegro – "como sea me alegra verte de nuevo" – dice mientras extiende su mano

Aceptando el gesto y con un fuerte apretón de manos Anthony hablo – "a mi igual, y estoy seguro que no soy el único al que le dará gusto verte"

Sabiendo a quien se refería, Ash sonrió y observo junto a sus pokémon como el luchador sacaba una poké ball de su bolsillo y procedía a liberar su contenido.

Un destello de luz blanca y azul fue liberado y tomo forma, cuando la luz se apagó Ash y sus pokémon pudieron apreciar al pokémon que salió teniendo reacciones distintas.

Por un lado Ash y Pikachu sonreían, y por el otro Squirtle tenía los ojos como platos.

Pues como no, si allí alzándose con 1,4 m de altura y llevando un cinturón dorado con la palabra Champion escrita, se encontraba el primer pokémon tipo lucha de Ash….Primeape.

El simio luchador abrió su ojos y vio a su alrededor con calma, antes de que su vista cayera sobre Ash y sus pokémon, sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas y comenzó a correr asia el pelinegro.

Ash, al ver esto hizo lo mismo, y por unos minutos el tiempo parecía ralentizarse mientras ambos corrían el uno asia el otro con sus brazos abiertos.

Cada vez más cerca, Anthony junto a los pokémon de Ash sonreían mientras veían la escena.

 **PAAM**

\- "auch/ **pika/squir"** – los tres dijeron al ver como al estar a escasos centímetros de entre si Primeape con una gran sonrisa golpeo en el estómago a Ash

El pelinegro cayo de rodillas sin aliento mientras sostenía su estómago – "si…debí…suponer…que…algo….así…pasaría…" - alcanza a decir el pelinegro

 **\- Momentos después -**

Luego de recuperarse del "cariñoso" gesto de su pokémon, vemos a Ash, Anthony y los pokémon en frente del laboratorio charlando.

\- "enserio no sabes cuento te agradezco el que trajeras hasta aquí a Primeape, Anthony" – decía Ash

\- "no fue nada Ash, después de todo te dije que te lo devolvería cuando fuera un campeón" – responde el luchador mientras muestra la poké ball del pokémon tipo lucha

Al verla una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pelinegro quien extendió su mano para tomarla.

Pero…

Ash se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Anthony alejo el orbe poniéndolo fuera de su alcance.

\- "eh?...que sucede Anthony?" – pregunta Ash confuso

El luchador al ver la confusión del joven cruzo su brazos y lo miro con un rostro serio – "lo siento Ash, sé que dije que te devolverá a Primeape, pero hubo un pequeño cambio de planes"

Al decir esto los rostros de Ash, Pikachu y Squirtle ganaron una mirada confusa.

\- "que cambio de planes?" – pregunta el pelinegro

\- "veras Ash, cuando le dije a Primeape que era momento de volver contigo este se alegró bastante…" - explica el luchador con Primeape a su lado asintiendo – "aun así gracias a todo el entrenamiento que tuvo conmigo estos últimos años, Primeape se dio cuenta que quizás tu no estés listo para obtener un gran poder así como así, por lo que luego de hablar un poco hemos decidido ponerte una prueba"

\- "prueba?, que clase de prueba?" – pregunta Ash todavía un poco aturdido por la información

\- "veras, Primeape y yo hemos decidido que su destino sea decidido por una batalla pokémon, pero no con cualquier pokémon, el pokémon que uses debe ser de tipo lucha obligatoriamente" – declara el luchador asiendo que los ojos de Ash y sus pokémon se agranden – "si tu ganas, demostraras que tienes lo necesario para ayudar a Primeape a seguir mejorando por lo que volverá contigo…" - Ash gano una sonrisa al escuchar esto, sin embargo esta se borró cuando escucho lo siguiente – "sin embargo, si pierdes Primeape se quedara conmigo permanentemente" – los ojos de Ash se agrandaron nuevamente ante esto

\- "queee?, no puede ser enserio Anthony" – dice Ash con incredulidad

\- "lo siento Ash, pero eso es lo que Primeape ha decidido" – dice el luchador con el simio-cerdo a su lado asintiendo – "entonces aceptas los términos?"

Ash miro incrédulo a ambos, antes de ganar un expresión pensativa, si ganaba Primeape volvería a su familia y esto beneficiaria a muchos de sus pokémon pues con su experiencia de boxeador podría asesorarlos para mejorar.

Por otro lado si perdía, Primeape se iría con Anthony y no lo volvería a ver.

Era una decisión difícil de digerir, pero después de unos minutos una expresión determinada cruzo el rostro del azabache, una expresión que les gustó mucho Anthony y al pokémon lucha.

\- "de acuerdo, lo haremos" – dice Ash de forma seria, ganando unas miradas incrédulas Pikachu y Squirtle

\- "muy bien en ese caso vayamos por el pokémon que usaras y comencemos esto" – dice emocionado el luchador

Asintiendo a sus palabras Ash procedió a guiarlo a los campos donde se encontraban sus pokémon.

 **\- Un momento después -**

Una vez llegaron a los campos, ganaron la atención de los pokémon del pelinegro, algunos de ellos reconocieron a los recién llegados y otros no.

Luego de un rápido reencuentro entre ellos y algunas presentaciones, Ash procedió a explicarles la situación a todos

Cabe decir que luego de eso muchos le daban miradas furiosas al entrenador mayor por querer separar permanentemente a un miembro de su familia, como sea, pronto se calmaron y comprendieron que era decisión del propio pokémon, por lo que sabiendo esto todos siguieron a los humanos a un pequeño claro dejando suficiente espacio para su combate.

\- "entonces?, quien será tu elección Ash?" – pregunta Anthony de su lado del campo, con Primeape frente él, ya en posición de combate balanceándose de izquierda a derecha

El mencionado simplemente lo miro un momento antes de voltear a ver a sus pokémon en especial a sus tipos lucha quienes habían hecho una hilera frente a el.

\- (mnmn….por lo que esos son todos sus tipos lucha eh…) – pensaba el entrenador experimentado desde su lado – (Heracross, Infernape, Machop y dos Tyrogue….mnmn nada mal pero puedo decir fácilmente que los tres últimos son unos novatos aun por lo que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad, eso solo deja a Heracross e Infernape, los dos se ven bien entrenados pero es obvio que todavía les falta algo, probablemente el especializarse en un estilo) – era un echo común que la mayoría de los tipos lucha entrenados se especializaran en un tipo de arte marcial, como un entrenador de tipos lucha Anthony sabia eso, pero parece que Ash no lo que le decía que el chico todavía tenía que mejorar

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Anthony, el pelinegro tenia los propios – (tengo cinco tipos lucha, tres de ellos siendo jóvenes y poco experimentados lo que me deja solo dos opciones) – inmediatamente centro su atención en sus dos pokémon restantes e hizo una lista de pros y contras – (Heracross es uno de mis pokémon más antiguos y también uno de los más fuertes, tiene poder, defensa, resistencia y experiencia…sin embargo carece de velocidad y todavía no me vuelvo a acostumbrar a su estilo de combate) – su vista pasa a Infernape – (Infernape por otro lado tiene poder, resistencia, velocidad y un estilo acorde al mío….sin embargo sus defensas son muy bajas aun y carece de experiencia) – definitivamente era un elección difícil, sin embargo recordando un combate que tuvo en Sinnoh contra unos de los miembros de la elite 4, finalmente tomo su decisión – "¡Heracross, yo te elijo¡"

Al escuchar su nombre inmediatamente el pokémon escarabajo salto al campo de batalla, los otros por otro lado volvieron con los otros pokémon de Ash para ver el combate.

Anthony levanto una ceja ante la elección de Ash, sin embargo luego de tener una mejor vista del sabía que era la correcta…probablemente – "estás listo Ash"

El mencionado simplemente lo miro antes de sonreír – "yo nací listo Anthony"

\- "más te vale pues no nos vamos a contener" – y con esa declaración del luchador, dio inicio la batalla

 **= Ash Vs Anthony =**

Inmediatamente y sin ningún comando Primeape se lanzó contra Heracross a una velocidad sorprendente, y antes de que Ash o su pokémon pudieran reaccionar.

 **PAAAM**

Un devastador golpe fue conectado en el estómago de Heracross quien retrocedió adolorido

\- "¡Heracross cuidado¡" – la llamada de su entrenador hizo que el escarabajo mirara arriba para ver que su oponente venia asia el con su puño brillando en energía blanca, sin tiempo para esquivar Ash optó por la segunda opción – "usa Mega cuerno"

El cuerno brillante en energía de tono lima y el Mega puño colisionaron a mitad del campo, generando fuertes vientos.

Primeape miro con una sonrisa a su oponente feliz de que pudiera igualar su poder….o al menos un 20% de este.

Con una sonrisa el simio boxeador cancelo su ataque y salió del camino de Heracross quien sorprendido siguió de largo hasta chocar contra el suelo su cuerno incrustándose en la tierra.

Alejándose un poco más Primeape luego se lanzó contra el indefenso pokémon y propino una fuerte mega patada que envió a volar al escarabajo.

\- "¡HERACROSS¡" – era el grito de Ash quien vio incrédulo como su pokémon salía volando – "despliega tus alas, rápido" – llama el pelinegro su mando sacando de su aturdimiento a su pokémon quien logro enderezarse en el aire y mantenerse allí con sus alas

En ese momento la vista de Ash cayó sobre Primeape y vio que este simplemente miraba a Heracross en el aire y esperaba con paciencia a que hiciera su jugada.

\- (solo llevamos unos minutos de lucha y Heracross ya recibió dos golpes tremendos, necesito concentrarme o perderemos) – el azabache luego miro a su pokémon y sonrió – "usa Mega cuerno mientras desciendes"

\- (inteligente) – piensa Anthony quien vio como Heracross caía en picada contra Primeape, su cuerno habiendo duplicado su tamaño y brillando en una energía verdosa – (Mega cuerno es uno de los ataques de tipo bicho más fuertes sino el más fuerte, incluso si no es un daño efectivo contra Primeape su solo poder sumado al de Heracross y agregando la velocidad de caída harían imposible no tomar mucho daño de él)

Pero….

\- "no es suficiente" – susurra el entrenador mayor

Ash sonrió cuando vio a Heracross impactar contra Primeape, la fuerza de su ataque generando una espesa capa de humo, cuando esta desapareció, en parte gracias a los pokémon volador de Ash, ninguno daba crédito a lo que veían…..ninguno excepto Anthony.

\- "¡imposible¡" – exclama Ash con incredulidad al ver como Primeape había atrapado el cuerno de Heracross y ahora tenía un férreo agarre de el quien trataba de liberarse, lo peor de todo es que no se veía ningún daño aparente en el pokémon simio, lo cual era increíble pues el suelo debajo del había cedido por el gran poder de Heracross

Primeape sonrió al shockeado Heracross mientras mantenía su agarre en su cuerno, debía admitir que tenía mucha fuerza, aun así sus años de experiencia luchando le habían enseñado que solo poder no era suficiente.

Como sea Primeape reajusto su posición y comenzó a girar con Heracross, Ash solo pudo observar como el pokémon lucha luego arrojaba a Heracross.

 **PAAM**

 **CRACK**

Heracross impacto con brutalidad con el tronco de un árbol agrietando este, el pokémon escarabajo luego cayo de rodillas al suelo todo su cuerpo adolorido, aun así comenzó a levantarse, una mira determinada en su rostro mientras veía a su oponente, se negaba a caer sin hacerle algún daño grave a su oponente, más aun se negaba a fallarle a Ash otra vez como en su batalla contra Darkrai, esa pérdida había sido un gran golpe para su orgullo como peleador.

Ash sonrió al ver la mirada de Heracross – "muy bien Heracross ese es el espíritu, ahora usa Puño certero" – llama el azabache

\- **"heraaaaa-¡CROOSSSSS¡"** – asiendo brillar sus puños con energía azul y con un fuerte grito de guerra el escarabajo desplego sus alas y se impulsó contra su oponente

Primeape por su parte sonrió al ver esto e hizo brillar sus puños nuevamente con la energía del Mega puño antes de lanzarse de frente también.

Ambos pokémon se encontraron en el centro del claro y comenzaron un feroz intercambio de golpes, poderosos puñetazos se lanzaban, algunos perdiéndose y otros conectando con su objetivo.

 **PAAM**

El puño de Heracross conecta con el rostro de Primeape, sin embargo este no le da importancia y lanza un directo.

 **PAAAM**

El demoledor golpe hace a Heracross tambalearse, momento que aprovecha Primeape para lanzar un uppercut.

 **PAAF**

Sin embargo Heracross ya se había recuperado y bloqueo el golpe con su cuerno y tomando impulso logro alejar un poco a Primeape antes de lanzarse contra él y comenzar un nuevo intercambio de golpes.

Por cada golpe que daban ambos pokémon ráfagas de aire eran generadas dejando más que impresionados a los observadores quienes veían incrédulos la velocidad con la que se llevaban a cabo los golpes.

Ahora, para el ojo inexperto el ver este combate les daría la impresión de que ambos pokémon tenían la misma fuerza.

Sin embargo para el ojo entrenado de Anthony y la vista de Ash que se había adaptado bastante a la velocidad de sus pokémon los últimos años, la verdad no podría ser otra….

\- "grrr" – gruñía Ash al ver como por cada golpe que Heracross lograba asestar, Primeape conectaba diez o incluso más, no solo eso, sino que el pokémon simio no estaba recibiendo ningún daño grave de los golpes de su pokémon quien pronto se vio obligado a estar a la defensiva cuando Primeape incremento la velocidad de sus ataques

Tanta era la diferencia de niveles?.

 **PAAF**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAF**

 **PAAAM**

Una gran cantidad de golpes comenzaron a llover sobre Heracross quien trataba de bloquearlos, sin embargo le era casi imposible debido a la fuerza de estos.

\- **"¡HERA¡"** – un grito de sorpresa vino del tipo bicho cuando defensa fue destruida

\- "ahora, ¡Puño hielo¡" – llama Anthony a lo que Primeape respondió recubriendo sus puños de energía congelante antes de impactar un gancho al hígado en Heracross

 **PAAAM**

\- "¡ **CROSSS¡"** – fue el grito adolorido del pokémon cuando recibió el ataque de hielo, no por su tipificación si no por la fuerza detrás de el – " **¡hera, heraaa¡"** – el pánico pronto lleno al pokémon bicho cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de hielo

\- "¡HERACROSS¡" – grita Ash quien solo pudo ver incrédulo al igual que sus pokémon cuando el escarabajo luchador fue cubierto por completo quedando atrapado en un gran bloque de hielo

\- "esto se acabó" – decía Anthony quien vio como Primeape le daba la espalda a su oponente una expresión en su rostro de decepción y tristeza?– (supongo que esperaba más de su entrenador)

Dicho entrenador mientras tanto solo veía incrédulo a su pokémon congelado.

\- (vamos Heracross, sé que todavía puedes seguir, no podemos perder esta batalla) – pensaba el azabache quien intercalaba su mirada de su pokémon congelado a su pronto a ser ex-pokémon – "no, no podemos perder" – susurraba con desesperación, no por una batalla perdida, sino por el amigo que iba a perder si lo hacía, con eso en mente miro a su pokémon congelado y grito – "¡HERACROSSSSSSSSSS¡"

El grito de Ash resonó en el campo hasta que todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

…

…

 **CRACK**

El sonido de algo agrietarse pronto llego a los oídos de todos quienes voltearon a ver al congelado pokémon y para su asombro y alegría de Ash, vieron como grietas comenzaban a extenderse en el hielo, más y más hasta que…

\- **"¡HERAAAAAAA-CROOSSSSSSSSSS¡"** – grito el pokémon escarabajo quien se liberaba del hielo

\- "¡imposible¡/ **¡primea¡"** – eran las voces de los luchadores quienes veían incrédulos y con algo de alegría por parte del pokémon, la escena frente ellos

\- "genial Heracross, sabía que podías hacerlo" – animaba Ash junto a sus pokémon quienes veían con sonrisas al escarabajo luchador, aun así no pasó desapercibido para Ash que Heracross respiraba con dificultad – (incluso si se liberó del hielo Heracross está demasiado agotado debido a los golpes de Primeape) – voltea a ver a dicho pokémon quien había vuelto a levantar su guardia mientras veía al escarabajo con una sonrisa – (Primeape por otro lado apenas tiene daño, para ganar necesitamos conectar unos buenos golpes sin recibir daño, oh….) – un foco se prende en la cabeza de Ash quien gano una sonrisa antes de ver a Heracross

El pokémon escarabajo noto la sonrisa de su entrenador e inmediato se dio cuenta que tenía una idea y que esta probablemente necesitaría emplear los movimientos que aprendió recientemente.

Tanto entrenador como pokémon asintieron entre sí con la mirada antes que el primero volteara a ver a sus oponentes.

\- "ja…que pasa Anthony esa es toda la fuerza que Primeape gano estos años entrenando contigo, debo decir que es decepcionante" – dice Ash con altanería ganando una mirada confusa de Anthony quien no se dio cuenta como el pelo de Primeape se erizaba – "con todo lo que presumías de que Primeape se había vuelto imbatible pensé que sería más poderoso, ja…estoy seguro que ni aunque usara toda su fuerza podría derrotarnos de un golpe" – se jacta Ash, confundiendo más a Anthony y más a sus pokémon pues nunca habían visto a Ash actual así, incluso Heracross había empezado a burlarse de sus oponentes

\- "no sé qué te hace decir eso Ash pero no importa pues este combate ya…." *gruñido* "lo ganamos?" – dice con duda Anthony quien se volteo a ver desde donde provino el gruñido, y al ver su fuente sus ojos se agrandaron – (oh….no) – piensa en pánico al ver que venía de Primeape cuyo pelaje había empezado a tornarse rojo

\- **"¡PRIMEAPEEEEEE¡"** – grita aireado el pokémon simio como una masiva aura roja lo envolvía asiendo a todos sentir su enorme poder

\- (cayo) – piensa Ash con una sonrisa al igual que su pokémon escarabajo, sin embargo ambos pronto comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos cuando la iracunda mirada de Primeape cayó en ellos – "solo espero que esto funcione o ni tu ni yo sobreviviremos" – susurra Ash a su pokémon antes de que ambos voltearan a ver a sus oponentes de los cuales Anthony trataba de calmar a Primeape, sin éxito alguno

\- "¡PRIMEAPE NOOO¡" – grita Anthony como el pokémon simio cargo de frente contra Heracross sus puños brillando en una energía roja fácilmente reconocible como el ataque Puño dinámico

El tiempo pareció detenerse para todos como Primeape atravesó el campo a toda velocidad arrasando con todo a su paso, entonces llego frente a Heracross quien se preparaba para el golpe.

Fue entonces que todos vieron la sonrisa de Ash sus ojos se abrieron cuando oyeron su comando.

\- "¡AGUANTE¡" – grita Ash

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una enorme explosión se dio origen sacudiendo todo el campo y llenándolo de humo

Luego de unos segundos el humo comenzó a disiparse y lo primero que todos vieron fue a un Primeape respirando de forma agitada tratando de calmar su ira, pronto el pokémon simio recupero sus sentidos y no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pánico lleno su rostro y comenzó a ver a su alrededor permitiendo así ver la magnitud de su ataque.

Todo el suelo se había hundido dejando un masivo cráter mucho más grande que un Snorlax y en el centro de este se encontraba un gravemente dañado y apenas de pie Heracross.

Todo el exoesqueleto del pokémon estaba lleno de grietas y la sangre brotaba de ellas dejando a todos horrorizados ante la vista.

Ahora, para muchos entrenadores y pokémon experimentados el ver a un pokémon tan gravemente dañado por una batalla era habitual, en especial si dichas batallas eran de nivel elite o campeón, inclusive las propias batallas entre pokémon salvajes podían causar resultados peores.

Sin embargo muchos de los pokémon de Ash, en especial aquellos que no vivieron mucho en la naturaleza, nunca habían visto tanto daño, por lo que ver a uno de los miembros de su familia en dicho estado los había dejado shockeados.

Incluso el entrenador mayor estaba igual, pues él no había querido que la batalla llegara tan lejos.

Anthony fue el primero en salir de su shoke y la ira pronto se mostró en su rostro antes de ver a su alrededor y posar su mirada sobre Ash quien se encontraba de su lado del campo cabizbajo.

\- "¡ASH, ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO, COMO VAS A PROVOCAR A PRIMEAPE DE ESA FORMA, TU MÁS QUE NADIE DEBE SABER LO QUE PASA CUANDO SE ENOJA¡" – grita el luchador con ira mientras miraba al chico quien simplemente se quedaba allí de pie, lo que le hacía preguntarse si este enserio se preocupaba por su pokémon, pensar esto solo asia que la ira de Anthony incrementara y estaba a punto de gritar al azabache nuevamente cuando le vio sonreír algo que le causó gran confusión

\- "¡CONTRA-ATAQUE¡" – grita Ash de repente sacando a todos de su aturdimiento, para ver con asombro como antes de que Primeape pudiera reaccionar Heracross se envolvía en una inmensa aura naranja antes de lanzarse contra el simio luchador y conectar un demoledor golpe en este

 **PAAAAM**

Antes que Primeape pudiera registrar lo que pasaba, el puño de Heracross impacto contra su rostro con una fuerza tremenda mandándolo a volar.

 **CRACK**

incrustándolo contra el tronco de un árbol desde el cual se deslizo inconsciente ante la vista incrédula de todos quienes voltearon a ver a Ash justo cuando Heracross aterrizaba a su lado todo magullado y herido, pero de pie orgulloso

Pronto la alegría invadió el cuerpo de entrenador y pokémon quienes empezaron a festejar, pronto uniéndoseles los demás pokémon del pelinegro.

Pero mientras ellos festejaban Anthony los miraba con ojos críticos en especial al pelinegro, lo hizo durante unos segundos antes de suspirar – "bueno supongo que si estás listo" – decía para sí mismo mientras regresaba a Primeape a su poké ball y seguidamente el entrenador experimentado comenzó a caminar asia el azabache y sus pokémon

El pelinegro al verlo inmediatamente se apartó de sus pokémon y camino hacia él, no antes claro de usar una súper poción en Heracross para estabilizarlo un poco, sonrió al ver como sus heridas dejaban de sangrar y algunas de las grietas de su exoesqueleto se cerraban, todavía estaba respirando con dificultad pero se veía mejor que antes, dándole las gracias a su pokémon el gran trabajo que hizo, el azabache luego comenzó a caminar asia Anthony.

Ambos entrenadores se encontraron a mitad del campo destruido cerca del cráter que genero el ataque de Primeape, ambos se miraron con gran seriedad durante lo que parecieron horas antes de finalmente sonreírse.

\- "fue una gran batalla Ash, me alegra decir que dejo a Primeape en buenas manos" – decía el entrenador mayor mientras extendía su mano

El azabache por su lado devolvió el gesto – "yo también creo que fue un buena batalla Anthony, a pesar de que me siento un poco mal de haber utilizado un movimiento como ese para ganarla, en especial después de todo lo que dije" – expresa el pelinegro con malestar, uno por hacer que su pokémon sufriera daños casi fatales para ganar una batalla, y dos por haber actuado de forma tan altanera pues no importa lo que había dicho él estaba realmente sorprendido por el poder de Primeape, de echo le temía un poco

\- "no te preocupes chico, como dicen por ahí, todo se vale en la guerra y el amor, y el usar la fuerza de tu oponente en su contra es una táctica valida en el lucha" – explica Anthony haciendo sentir mejor a Ash – "…y en cuanto a lo que dijiste, tampoco tienes que preocuparte el provocar a tu oponente es habituar en una lucha ya que esto hace que pierdan la concentración, aun así los mejores boxeadores pueden ignorar las provocaciones, la verdad me sorprende que Primeape allá caído, después de todo lo entrene para que controlara su ira al máximo"

\- "jeje….que puedo decir, a pesar de que no tuve a Primeape por mucho tiempo sé muy bien que botones apretar para provocarlo" – dice Ash a lo que él y Anthony comenzaron a reír

Luego de eso ambos decidieron ir al laboratorio a sanar a Heracross y Primeape, dejando así a los demás pokémon del azabache en el campo.

Donde todos estos tenían la emoción por lo cielos después de ver la gran batalla de los tipos lucha, tanto así era su emoción que inmediatamente después de que los humanos entrarán al laboratorio ellos comenzaron a practicar entre sí para gastar energía, incluso Pikachu y los pokémon más jóvenes, en especial los tipos lucha quienes se morían por empezar a entrenar junto a Primeape.

 **\- Más tarde ese día -**

Luego de sanar a los pokémon Ash y Anthony se quedaron en el interior del laboratorio hablando sobre ciertas cosas junto con el profesor Oak.

Después de un rato hablando de batallas, del entrenamiento y algunas otras cosas, llego el momento para que el entrenador de tipos lucha partiera, por lo que luego de despedirse y pedirle a Ash que cuidara bien de Primeape, este se marchó.

Una vez se fue, Ash hablo un momento más con el profesor Oak antes de tomar las balls de Heracross y Primeape, para luego salir de regreso a los campos del laboratorio para seguir con el entrenamiento de sus pokémon.

Aunque no se esperaba ver que estos ya se encontraban luchando entre sí, decidiendo que podían hacerlo luego el azabache los llamo e inmediatamente se encontraba rodeado de todos sus pokémon.

\- "veo que la batalla de Heracross y Primeape los motivo cierto?" – interroga Ash recibiendo un asentimiento de todos – "me alegra, sin embargo les pido que esperen, todavía tenemos que esperar a alguien más antes de seguir con el entrenamiento" – dice Ash decepcionando un poco a algunos de sus pokémon aunque a otros no tanto pues sabían a quién tenían que esperar y que cuando este llegara se montaría un desmadre – "como sea mientras esperamos que tal si le dan una adecuada bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañero" – dicho esto el azabache procedió a arrojar las poké balls que tenía a mano liberando así a Heracross y Primeape

Ambos pokémon estaban cubiertos de vendas debido a las heridas que sufrieron, incluso con todo los equipos médicos del profesor Oak sus heridas no pudieron sanar completamente, aun así esto no los detuvo de entrar en posición de lucha cuando sus miradas se encontraron, aunque esto pronto demostró ser un error cuando sus cuerpos se quejaron adoloridos.

\- "les dije que no hicieran eso, no pueden hacer movimientos bruscos durante al menos una semana" – dice Ash asiendo que los pokémon lo miraran con decepción – "como sea, Primeape que te parece si te familiarizas con los otros mientras esperamos a que llegue nuestro último invitado"

El simio luchador le dio una mirada confusa en la última parte, pero aun así hizo lo que dijo y se acercó a los otros pokémon y empezó a hablar con ellos.

Heracross también empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

\- "Heracross espera" – llama Ash asiendo a su pokémon detenerse y caminar asia el con una mirada curiosa – "solo quería disculparme por como quedaste luego de la batalla, como entrenador mi principal labor es asegurar la salud de mis pokémon…." – explica Ash con pesar – "incluso si perdíamos y Primeape no volvía con nosotros no debí dejar que la pelea llegara tan lejos, por eso solo quería decir que lo siento y espero que puedas perdonarme, aunque entendería si no quieres confiar en mi ahora"

Heracross miro sorprendido a su entrenador, sin embargo esa sorpresa se volvió ira, no hacia él, sino por que pensara que había perdido su confianza, cuando era todo lo contrario – **"hera, cross, cross-hera"** – exclama el pokémon ganado la atención de Ash quien lo veía sorprendido

Pues como no si Heracross le había dicho que confiaba más ahora en Ash después de su batalla, porque gracias a él pudo derrotar a un pokémon que en todos los aspectos era superior.

Ash miro con sorpresa a su pokémon – "es enserio?" – pregunta Ash a lo que su pokémon asintió, asiéndole sonreír – "gracias Heracross, supongo que me estaba preocupando por nada…" – dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa, aunque pronto gano una mirada determinada – "….y no te preocupes, prometo que a partir de ahora los hare a todos volverse tan fuertes como para que no tomen esa clase de daños nunca más"

La convicción con la que Ash había dicho esas palabras solo animaban más al pokémon escarabajo quien ahora quería más que nunca sanar lo más pronto posible sus heridas para volver al entrenamiento.

Compartiendo una última mirada, Ash luego le dijo a Heracross que podía ir con el resto, el escarabajo en respuesta asintió antes de hacer su camino hacia ellos y empezar a hablar con Primeape.

El azabache pronto se encontraba solo y simplemente se limitaba a mirar a sus pokémon.

Mientras observaba a sus pokémon interactuar, Ash no podía dejar de recordar lo mucho que había aprendido de ellos durante el último mes, ya sea de los más antiguos hasta los recientes, por ejemplo….

Bulbasaur y Torterra quienes eran ahora los guardianes en el laboratorio, ambos encargándose de evitar las peleas entre los pokémon.

Totodile y Gible se habían vuelto rápidamente amigos y a menudo confabulaban juntos para morderlo...muy a su pesar.

Sceptile e Infernape eran compañeros de entrenamiento empujándose siempre el uno al otro para mejorar.

Quilava y Buizel se llevaban bastante bien entre ellos y Ash los veía casi siempre juntos a pesar de sus tipos diferentes.

Esos eran algunos de los ejemplos más claros de las relaciones entre sus pokémon y la lista seguía y seguía algo que alegraba bastante a Ash pues para el todos sus pokémon eran una gran familia llena de hermanos y hermanas.

Y hablando de hermanos, la vista de Ash pronto cayo en algunos de sus pokémon más recientes y recordó lo que había aprendido sobre ellos en los últimos días gracias a la información que Gary le dio sobre dónde y cómo los capturo.

Por ejemplo….Su Nidorino y Nidorina, según Gary ambos eran hermanos y el castaño los había capturado cerca de Ciudad Azafrán junto a otros de su especie, como sea, ambos tenían una personalidad única cada uno.

Nidorino por un lado era un pokémon valiente con el deseo de hacerse más fuerte y siempre retaba a sus pokémon más experimentados a una batalla e incluso si perdía no desistía y lo volvía a intentar.

Nidorina por otro lado era más tranquila y cariñosa, pero no significaba que no fuera una guerrera a la hora de luchar, su personalidad le recordaba bastante a su Bayleef con la que cabe agregar se llevaba de maravilla.

Otro pokémon que tenía una personalidad única era Beedrill quien había sido capturado en Bosque Verde, de su especie en general Ash no tenía mucho conocimiento fuera de huir de ellos cuando lo perseguían enjambres, por eso le resultaba muy interesante su personalidad, pues debes en cuando lo veía observando a sus otros pokémon practicar algún ataque y luego cuando creía que nadie lo veía intentaba imitarlos, Ash se había reído mucho cuando un día lo vio intentando usar lanzallamas después de ver a Quilava emplearlo.

Como sea cada uno de los pokémon reciente tenían su propia personalidad única, desde el fiel y obediente Growlithe, hasta el serio y poderoso Onix, pero esto alegraba a Ash pues le permitía conocer más sobre ellos y como entrenarlos.

\- **"¡ROOOAAARGGGG¡"** – las reflexiones de Ash fueron interrumpidas cuando un atronador rugido lleno el aire

Inmediatamente los pokémon del azabache reaccionaron de forma distinta, algunos como Sandshrew, Meowth y los Poliwag se ocultaron debajo de Torterra, mientras que algunos los más experimentados y/o valientes se apiñaron en un círculo alrededor de su entrenador para protegerlo.

A pesar de que este y Pikachu quien había vuelto a su lugar en su hombro no se veían preocupados igual que algunos otros.

Pronto el rugido volvió a escucharse y esta vez todos voltearon a ver arriba y se asombraron al ver un enorme dragón naranja venir en su dirección.

Ash y Pikachu por su parte simplemente sonrieron antes de salir del círculo protector de sus pokémon a darle la bienvenida al recién llegado.

\- "¡hey Charizard por aquí¡/ **¡pikachu-piii¡"** – llamaban tanto entrenador como pokémon ganado la atención del gran pseudo-dragon quien les sonreía antes de ganar una expresión molesta – eh…Charizard? – decía el pelinegro nervioso como su pokémon se iba acercando más y mas

Al ver la expresión molesta de su pokémon y como este abría sus fauces generando fuego en estas, Ash hizo lo más sensato en esta situación.

Corrió….

\- "¡AHHHHHHHHH¡" – gritaba Ash mientras era perseguido por el pseudo-dragon, de repente sintió menos peso en su hombro y al voltear solo vio como Pikachu corría asia sus otros pokémon – "¡PIKACHU TRAIDOR¡…¡AHH¡" – alcanza a gritar Ash antes de tener que esquivar un lanzallamas de Charizard

Los pokémon del pelinegro solo miraron algunos con gracia y otros con shoke como su entrenador esquivaba los ataque del pokémon de fuego corriendo y ocultándose por todo el campo, hasta que ya no quedaba donde ocultarse y solo le quedo la opción de correr hacia el pueblo siendo seguido por el pseudo-dragon.

Los pokémon simplemente se quedaron hay parados mientras los gritos de Ash y rugidos de Charizard se perdían en la distancia.

* * *

 **Poké-traductor: Activado**

\- **"no deberíamos ayudarlo?"** – pregunta finalmente Torterra después de salir de su shoke inicial, algunos otros asintiendo a sus palabras entre ellos los más recientes

\- **"no, esto pasa siempre que Charizard regresa, el solo está un poco molesto por que Ash no lo llamo para su batalla contra Tobías"** – responde Pikachu con simpleza

\- **"entonces es habitual que el ataque al amo?"** – pregunta un confuso Growlithe

\- **"así es pequeño, es su forma de saludar por así decirlo"** – la voz serena de la Noctowl de Ash llega desde su posición en el árbol de Torterra, quien no se molestó por la presencia de la pokémon – **"…y por favor llámalo Ash, estoy segura que a él no le gustaría saber que ustedes lo ven simplemente como su dueño o amo"** – expresa ella dirigiéndose a los más jóvenes

\- **"ah no?"** – pregunta curiosa Eevee recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la pokémon pájaro – " **por qué?"**

\- **"porque para el somos una familia y como tal él nos ve como iguales"** – responde Bulbasaur con sabiduría ganando miradas de sorpresa de los pokémon más recientes

 **¡BOOOOM¡**

\- "¡AHHHHHHHHHH¡" – el sonido de una explosión seguido del grito de su entrenador hizo a todos mirar en dirección al pueblo donde vieron una columna de humo elevarse

\- **"supongo que hasta aquí dejaremos el entrenamiento de hoy"** – dice Sceptile con los otros asintiendo

 **Poké-traductor: Desactivado**

* * *

 **\- UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS -**

Una semana ha pasado desde que los tres pokémon llamados por Ash llegaron, y cabe mencionar, que este estuvo varios días escondiéndose de un Charizard enojado el cual lo quería freír, pero luego de que este se calmara, tanto el como los otros dos pokémon fueron presentados a los pokémon más resientes de Ash, y así comenzaron el entrenamiento el cual fue de maravilla pues con la adición de estos tres pokémon y los pesos que el profesor Oak le había dado, los otros, incluidos los dados por Gary, comenzaron a entrenar con más ganas, esto conllevo también a que algunos evolucionaran ya sean de los más antiguos de Ash o los más recientes, incluso algunos que el azabache nunca pensó que lo harían, como su Bulbasaur o Squirtle quienes curiosamente habían sido los primeros.

* * *

- **Flash back** -

 _Vemos Ash y un par de su pokémon en un pequeño claro teniendo una batalla de práctica._

 _\- "Squirtle Hidrobomba" – manda el pelinegro y su pokémon tortuga disparo una gran masa de agua desde su boca_

 _El ataque atravesó el claro con velocidad antes de impactar contra su objetivo….el Bulbasaur de Ash._

 _El pokémon planta sacudió su cabeza luego de recibir la masa de agua, antes de posar su mirada en Squirtle._

 _-_ _ **"¡bulbaaa¡"**_ _– exclama mientras libera una aluvión de filosas y curvas hojas que impactaron contra Squirtle_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _-_ _ **"¡SQUIRTLE¡"**_ _– grita adolorido la tortuga como las hojas golpeaban su piel dejando pequeños cortes_

 _\- "resiste Squirtle, luego usa aqua jet" – pide Ash mientras ve a su pokémon resistir el ataque de tipo planta hasta que termino, para luego ejecutar su nuevo ataque, resulto que la oficial Jenny tenía razón y Ash en verdad se sorprendió al ver los movimientos de Squirtle, en especial este pues se suponía que no podía ser aprendido de forma natural algo que el profesor Oak había atribuido a la cria debido a que era un movimiento huevo, un movimiento que había sido heredado por alguno de los padres de Squirtle y que de hecho no era el único pero los otros no podían ser aprendidos todavía por alguna razón_

 _En fin dejando eso de lado y concentrándonos de nuevo en la batalla…._

 _Vemos como él pokémon de agua se envolvió en un manto de dicho líquido antes de salir disparado como una bala e impactar con Bulbasaur asiendo a este retroceder._

 _-_ _ **"saur"**_ _– gruño dicho pokémon antes de detenerse, una vez hecho Ash y Squirtle vieron como la semilla de Bulbasaur comenzaba a adsorber luz solar_

 _\- "Squirtle no lo dejes terminar, usa Cabezazo, rápido" – llama Ash quien luego vio como la pequeña tortuga se envolvía en un aura blanca antes de salir disparado contra Bulbasaur_

 _El ataque de Squirtle sin embargo, fue demasiado lento y para cuando llego cerca de Bulbasaur dicho pokémon ya había terminado su carga y libero su ataque._

 _ **BOOOOOM**_

 _Una explosión se dio a conocer, obligando a Ash a cubrir sus ojos._

 _Lentamente el humo se disipo permitiendo al pelinegro ver a sus pokémon, los cuales se encontraban de pie en un pequeño cráter, sus cuerpos llenos de raspones y respirando con dificultad._

 _Aun así ambos se daban miradas desafiantes mientras trataban de mantenerse en pie, de repente ambos pokémon se congelaron y sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en diferentes tonos de azul, sus ojos se ampliaron y trataron de luchar contra lo que pasaría, sin embargo después de su pequeña batalla ninguno de los dos tenían fuerzas._

 _Para cuando esto paso Ash ya había llegado cerca de ellos y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad._

 _Los cuerpos de ambos pokémon comenzaron a cambiar de forma y duplicar su anterior tamaño, la luz pronto se extinguió y ahora un Ivysaur y Wartortle se encontraban en sus lugares mirándose con sorpresa._

 _Ahora esto hubiera alegrado a cualquier otro entrenador, sin embargo no a Ash, porque el sabia como se sentían algunos de sus pokémon con respecto a la evolución, en especial estos dos pues ellos deseaban demostrar que no se necesitaba de esta para ser fuertes._

 _\- "oh no….chicos" – dice Ash ganado la atención de sus pokémon quienes voltearon a verlo con expresiones tristes – "lo siento tanto chicos, creo que los empuje demasiado en esa batalla" – dice Ash con malestar, sin embargo ya no había nada que hacer_

 _El sonido de pasos llego a los oídos de los tres quienes voltearon para encontrar al profesor Oak y su ayudante Tracey quien había regresado recientemente._

 _\- "genial Ash, Bulbasaur y Squirtle evolucionaron" – comenta el observador animadamente, sin embargo pronto vio las expresiones tristes de los tres – "que pasa chicos?, pensé que estarían contentos con esto"_

 _Ash centro su mirada decaída en su amigo – "lo que pasa Tracey es que ni Bulbasaur, ni Squirtle querían evolucionar, ellos querían quedarse igual y así demostrar que no tenían que evolucionar para ser fuertes" – explica Ash asiendo que Tracey inmediatamente se diera cuenta del problema_

 _\- "oh vaya….que mal" – comenta el observador_

 _Fue en ese momento que la tercera persona en el lugar decidió tomar la palabra._

 _\- "me temo que quizás allá sido lo mejor para ellos Ash" – dice Oak ganado la atención de todos_

 _\- "que quiere decir profesor?" – pregunta el azabache curioso al igual que sus pokémon y el observador_

 _\- "quiero decir, que si no lo hubieran hecho, ellos podrían a ver sido perjudicados" – responde, pero inmediato se dio cuenta de la confusión de los jóvenes y pokémon – "veras Ash, la evolución para algunos pokémon puede no ser necesaria por ejemplo un Onix, ellos desde hace mucho tiempo habían sido siempre iguales y no fue hasta que hubo interferencia humana que se descubrió que podían evolucionar…." – comienza Oak entrando en su modo de profesor – "…de cualquier forma, para otros pokémon esto no es así, más específicamente para aquellos que evolucionan de forma natural, esto se debe a que mientras un pokémon se va fortaleciendo él o ella comienza a generar más energía para realizar sus ataques o simplemente para moverse, sin embargo en algún punto sus cuerpos no pueden resistir toda esa energía y llegado dicho momento sus cuerpos se deben adaptar, en otras palabras evolucionar, ahora bien mientras que la evolución no necesariamente indica que el pokémon había llegado a su límite en su estado anterior, si significa que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para avanzar a la siguiente etapa"_

 _\- "entiendo esa parte profesor, después de todo usted me lo dijo en la clase pasada…"- expresa el pelinegro – "lo que no entiendo es como Bulbasaur o Squirtle podían salir perjudicados si no evolucionaban?"_

 _Oak miro al chico unos segundos antes de suspirar – (esperaba no tener que explicarlo así, pero bueno, no hay de otra) – piensa – "veras Ash, después de ver a tus pokémon durante estos últimos días, llegue a la conclusión de que algunos podrían evolucionar pronto, los más cercanos Bulbasaur y Squirtle, sin embargo conociendo la forma en que estos y probablemente algunos otros de tus pokémon pensaban sobre la evolución dudaba que lo hicieran sin una buena razón, por eso tenía planeado hablar contigo al respecto, para ver si podías cambiar su opinión"_

 _\- "pero porque querría cambiar su opinión profesor?, el si quieren o no evolucionar es su decisión y con cualquiera que elijan yo soy feliz" – dice Ash con una sonrisa, sin embargo inmediatamente noto la mirada seria del investigador_

 _\- "es ese pensamiento el que me tiene preocupado Ash" – dice Oak con gravedad – "si un pokémon se hace demasiado fuerte para sus cuerpos no desarrollados toda la energía se acumula hasta un punto en el que comienza a dañar sus cuerpos, esto puede ser perjudicial para su salud o incluso fatal"_

 _Los ojos de todos se ampliaron al escuchar eso._

 _\- "¡que¡ mis pokémon pueden morir si no evolucionan¡" – exclama Ash alarmado sin embargo se calmó cuando Oak explico mejor_

 _\- "no necesariamente, sin embargo sus cuerpos pueden atrofiarse y eliminar así cualquier probabilidad de que vuelvan a luchar o seguir con sus vidas normales" – explica el anciano_

 _\- "pero entonces que impide que sufran lo mismo cuando alcancen su forma final?" – pregunta el azabache curioso, pues, cuál era el objetivo de volver a sus pokémon más fuertes si esa propia fuerza podía ser perjudicar?_

 _\- "la verdad, eso es lo curioso sobre la evolución, una vez un pokémon alcanza su forma final pierde el límite de cuanta energía pude tener, claro que a cambio se les dificulta más el volverse más fuertes, pero para eso están los entrenadores" – responde Oak_

 _\- "entonces….que los chicos hallan evolucionado no están malo verdad?" – pregunta Ash mientras mira a sus pokémon quienes se preguntaban lo mismo_

 _\- "por supuesto, de echo si bien la evolución no es necesaria para que un pokémon se vuelva fuerte, si da un enorme plus al poder que tenían antes de evolucionar, de echo Ivysaur y Wartortle podrían ser casi tan fuerte como Charizard ahora"– dice Oak ganando una mirada de asombro de parte del entrenador y sus pokémon quienes ahora realmente creían que evolucionar no podría a ver sido tan malo, pues ser tan fuertes como Charizard ahora les valdría el respeto de los pokémon más jóvenes al igual que le bajaría un poco el ego al inicial de fuego, claro que tendrían que acostumbrarse a sus nuevos cuerpos y velocidad_

 _Ash tenía una línea de pensamientos similar o igual a sus dos pokémon y ahora se moría de ganas por probar si era cierto enfrentándolos a dicho pokémon, aun así todavía tenía una última pregunta – "significa esto que debo obligar a mis otros pokémon a que evolucionen?, incluso a Pikachu?_

 _\- "para nada Ash, que te allá dicho esto no significa que tengas que obligarlos a hacerlo, de echo me alegra bastante ver que te preocupes por la felicidad de tus pokémon, muchos entrenadores de esta generación no lo hacen…." - responde Oak despreocupando al pelinegro – "…de echo solo te recomendaría que les digas lo que te explique, pero por lo demás solo deja que las cosas pasen naturalmente"_

 _Asintiendo a las palabras de Oak, el azabache asintió y dando un gracias al investigador fue corriendo junto a Ivysaur y Wartortle asia los campos donde estaban sus otros pokémon._

 _Al llegar con sus pokémon, todos ellos vieron sorprendidos a los recién evolucionados, pero luego de que Ash explicara lo que pasó al igual que la charla con el investigador, ellos entendieron lo que paso y también agradecían que Ash los dejara elegir que hacer, ya que lo que principalmente le preocupaba al pelinegro era la felicidad de ellos._

 _De hecho algunos de ellos incluso evolucionaron ese mismo día para shoke de Ash._

 **\- Fin del flash back -**

* * *

Después de ese día varios otros de sus pokémon habían evolucionado, parecía ser que la evolución de dos de sus pokémon más antiguos era el "empujón" que varios necesitaban para avanzar a la siguiente etapa.

Aunque también pudo ser debido a la fuerza que ganaron sus dos iniciales después de la evolución pues habían tenido una batalla de practica contra Charizard y Sceptile ese día para poder adaptarse a sus nuevos cuerpos y cabe decir que estos últimos recibieron una paliza algo que sorprendió a muchos pues esos dos pertenecían a el grupo de los más fuertes de Ash y verlos perder de forma tan humillante fue sorprendente.

Aunque esto pudo deberse también a dos fallos que tenían ambos, primero: por un lado Charizard se había acostumbrado a luchar únicamente con otros Charizard u oponentes del mismo tamaño por lo que enfrentar a oponentes más pequeños fue un desafío y Sceptile por otro lado había subestimado a sus oponentes, segundo: ambos pokémon tenían un trabajo en equipo pésimo pues no podían colaborar o coordinar sus ataques debido a una rivalidad que tenían ambos por ver quién era el pokémon más fuerte de Ash.

Pero dejando eso de lado, por eso y por algunas cosas más es que ahora podemos ver a Ash rodeando por un grupo de pokémon conformado por:

Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Beedrill, Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidorina, Nidorino, Meowth, Primeape, Growlithe, Poliwhirl x2, Machoke, Farfetch´d, Muk, Onix, Kingler, Tyrogue X2, Rhyhorn, Kangaskhan, Scyther, Smoochum, Elekid, Magby, Tauros x30, Eevee, Snorlax, Meganium, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl (shiny), Gliscor, Heracross, Houndour, Donphan, Sceptile, Swellow, Crawdaunt, Glalie, Torkoal, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible.

\- "muy bien amigos, continuaremos mañana a la misma hora, pero por ahora es momento de comer" – dice Ash, a lo que todos dan un grito de felicidad

Así una vez que todos habían comido, Ash se despidió de sus pokémon y del profesor Oak, antes de que él y Pikachu volvieran a casa, pero de camino Ash no podía evitar pensar en algunas cosas.

\- "me pregunto que nos preparara el futuro amigo" – dice Ash, ganando la atención del pokémon en su hombro – "dime amigo no te gustaría ir a esa región que el profesor menciono antes" – pregunta Ash al recordar la nueva región que el profesor Oak había mencionado, mientras su pokémon solo asiente – "nuevos lugares, nuevos amigos, más batallas de gimnasio, nuevos pokémon, ¡ahhhh…que emoción¡" – exclama el joven – "decidido, apenas terminemos el entrenamiento vamos allí, retamos a los líderes y ganamos la liga" – dice mientras levanta su puño al aire, gesto que imito Pikachu, luego Ash se dio cuenta de algo – "creo que será mejor darse prisa, no queremos que mama se enoje verdad" – expresa Ash con terror, antes de salir corriendo en dirección de su casa

Ahora algunos se preguntaran porque estaba asustado, la repuesta es simple, ya que desde hace un mes y medio no solo había comenzado a ayudar al profesor Oak en el laboratorio y su entrenamiento, no, pues también había comenzado sus prácticas de cocina con su madre las cuales realizaba en las noches y que hasta ahora no iban muy bien, pero la peor parte es que su madre no lo dejaba ir a dormir hasta que terminara la receta que estuvieran practicando y era peor si él llegaba tarde pues entonces debería practicar tres recetas diferentes.

Así pues, sabiendo esto, Ash comenzó a correr más rápido.

* * *

 **Y fin, bueno hasta aquí quedo este capítulo, cabe decir que estar editando todo esto ha sido molesto, pero bueno no me quejo pues yo elegí empezar esto, ahora con un poco más de calma y control e comenzado a ver asia donde quiero llevar esta historia.**

 **Pero bueno, no olviden dejar sus reviews y sugerencias, se despide este escritor de pacotilla diciéndoles:**

" **No importa lo difícil que se vean las cosas…..estas se pondrán peor XD".**


End file.
